prototype quest
by Arkimanser
Summary: A fake hero, a monster lord, a crazy goddess, and a living virus what happens when you put them together? a fun adventure or pure insanity read and find out (Bad Grammar Ahead) (sorry about that :'( )
1. Chapter 1

Prototype quest

In the year 3999 mankind has made a huge breakthrough in technology and medicine and mankind flourish. The technology advancement bring so many things like flying cars, robots, androids, energy weapons, and nanobots. As for the medicine when ever a new disease gets discovered there will be a vaccine made in a matter of days and who is one of the worlds best leading company's in biological research Gentek lead by Dr. Raymond. There been rumors and speculations about Gentek ranging from illegal human testing and the creation of bio weapons that have long been band but they are just rumors to the public and no one knows better but behind closed doors those rumors turn out to be true.

(In a New York city)

On a side walk are two kids who just got home from school and getting ready for weak holiday off from school.

"Finally school is over and next weak is spring break" a girl says with glee and joy.

This girls name is Melody Springfield she has white hair, red eyes, wearing hot shorts and a white shirt. She a 11 year old girl with a free spirit but can be a handful at times.

"You know Melody you should study more and falling a bit behind on your grades" says a boy.

This boys name is Deen highlander he has on blue jeans, red shirt, and a black jacket and has heterochromia eyes one gray and the other blue. He is a 10 year old boy who is a quite little child but nice.

"Boo don't be a downer Denny" Melody says in a silly tone.

"Again with that nickname and where did you get that from?" Deen ask her.

"I don't know"

"And by the way will you come tomorrow to my birthday party?"

"I won't miss it for any thing and I got you something to"

"what did you get"

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise and I'll see you tomorrow Deen"

"I'll see you tomorrow to Melody"

The two parted ways to meet tomorrow for Deen's birthday party.

On the next day it is Deen's birth day and it was a small party it was being held in the woods and to get there was about a 2-3 hour drive thanks to flying cars. The party was being held on a small picnic grounds with a very wonderful view of the lake an a water fall not to far off. The party it self was sample the adults are talking about the thims that the where and Deen and Melody are playing a game of tag.

"your to slow" Melody says in a teasing tone.

"oh **(pant)** come **(pant)** on" Deen says in a tired tone.

This went on for about 40 minutes with Deen not able to catch Melody.

"he he looks I win hands down" Melody says in a tone of victory.

Deen only groaned at his loss.

"with that aside it's tome for your present but not here. Hey mom dad can we go to the water fall?" Melody ask her parents and they said yes and to be careful.

Deen look at his parents and they both gave a nod and a thumbs up.

So off they went to the water fall and when they got there the view was a breath taking and amazing.

"fallow me" Melody told Deen and he did.

They went to a lake that showed there reflections.

"ok are you ready for your present?"

"yes"

"ok then close your eyes"

Deen close his eyes and felt some thing go around his neck but he keep his eyes closed.

"ok you can open them"

Deen open his eyes and sees that he has on a necklace in the shape of a sphere with a reed X inside of it and look pretty well made.

"well do you like it?" asked Melody

"where did you get it from?" Deen ask

"i made it but do you like it?

Deem pulls Melody in for a hug and this caught her off guard and made her blush like crazy.

"thank you very much Melody I love it" Deen tells her while hugging her.

"uh Denny can you let go please"

"oh I'm sorry about that it just made me really happy"

"and it's getting late we should head back to our parents before we worry any one"

The two started to walk back but they both herd a grow of some kind if animal. The two look back and see some thing that can be describe and a dog with no hair and hand pink and red skin and pure white and looked dead. The dog then started to bark at them so Deen and Melody just booked it back to the camp side and made it back to there parents.

"Kids what the rush? Deen's dad ask.

Before they can reply the the dog came running at the. Before the dog could reach them gun shots can be herd and the dog fell down with mutable shots in its body. Every one then turn to see some military soldiers is black and carrying energy rifles.

"we found the escaped test subject and we found group people 4 adults and 2 kids how should we proceed?" The group commander ask on his radio coms.

"kill the parents and take the kids" the other voice said.

"We got our orders kill the parents take the kids" the captain says.

Before anyone can do any thing the soldiers shot and killed the parents and grab the kids with them screaming. And so the kids where taken to a secret lab owned be Gentek.

* * *

**(in a office room)**

There are two me one angry and the other typing on a computer on a desk.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" one man scream at the one behind the desk who was typing with out lifting his head from the screen.

"you should lower your voice Dr. Mercer" as the man says while typing.

"this is not what we agreed on Raymond" Alex says back "we where suppose to use animals not humans"

"that was for the starting phase now it's time for the next step" Raymond told him.

Before Alex can can replay two Blackwatch guards came in.

"it be best to get back to your work Alex"

Alex just lowed his head and left office, this is not the end of it.

**(in a testing lab)**

In a white room was a table in the center and on the table was Deen who had been restrained and can barley move. He tried to move but that was not happening and on the walls was a one way window. On the other side was Dr. Raymond and two assents getting the experiment.

"is every thing ready?" Raymond asked the two scientist.

"all systems ready" one scientist

"we just need the approval of you Dr. Raymond" the other scientist told him.

Back in the room Deen looks up and sees a strange machine lowering it's self down and it had a number of needles.

"help any one there please help" Deen says with fear and sadness.

"do it" Raymond said.

The strange machine gets closer and Deen tries harder to get away but it was all point less.

"start the PROTOTYPE project"

"NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Deen screams out.

For five long years Deen has been put through the worst type of test. The type of test will include being burned, put in sub zero temperatures, and was flayed one time. Other test will have him fight mutated animals and humans. Deen was one step to his breaking point mentality but some thing happened.

Deen is now 16 his hair is longer and shaggy and was in the coroner of his cell wanting this all to be over. The cell doors opens up and hears a voice.

"hey kid get up" the voice says.

Deen looks up and sees the door is open the thought it was another test but no one came and he walks out of his cell.

"look down" the voice says again.

He looks down and sees a box and opens it and sees a ear peace and puts it on.

"hello can you hear me good and listen to me if you want to get out of here"

Deen eyes light up hearing that.

"you can help me escape?" Deen ask the voice on the other end.

"yes I can but you need to move quickly if you want to get out of here"

"what should I do"

"i'll tell you as you go now move"

Deen did as he was told he went where the voice told him to go and was getting close to the exit but he sees a Blackwatch guard.

"there is a guard there what should I do?"

"you need to kill him if you want to get out"

He was about to protest but he remember the awful things that they did to him the test getting shot at for not complying. He started to run to the guard and saw him. He pointed his laser rifle at him and shoot him and Deen just keep running at him getting shot at but he just took the shots and keep running at him. When he got close Deen then punched him through his gut and fell down.

"nooo wait ple-" as the guard did not get to finish as Deen rammed his fist through his skull.

Deen open the door and was was outside again in five long years.

"hey kid you are not free yet run in to to forest" the voice tells him.

The alarms went off and Deen started to run in the woods and some robotic drones started to chase him down and shoot at him with lasers.

"now what?" Deen ask

"look in front of you" the voice tells him.

He looks and sees a a drop ship with the door open and sees some guy waving at him to get in. With no better options he jumps in the ship.

"he's in Dana get us out of here" the man says.

"right" Dana says as she starts the ship takes off.

I take a moment to catch my breath then the man gives me a hand up.

" who are you?" I ask him.

"i'm Alex Mercer" he tills me as he helps me up.

The he tells me everything about Gentek, Blackwatch, and the infected and he tells me about what happened to Melody and she is alive. He then tells me that she to was tested on with the blacklight and he had a friend of his breaking her out and we are get her and his friend.

We have now arrived to the pick up point and now we wait.

"so how is this friend of yours?" I ask Alex.

"a shit talker" Alex tells me.

In the far off I see two people running one a African American and the other is Melody. When she saw me her eyes went wide and she started to run faster and Alex started back away from me and before I knew it she tackled me if felt like I got shoot by a cannon ball. She was holding me tight I could barely move and I can fell her crying.

"umm Melody can you let me go?" I ask her.

"NO I refuse to let go" Melody tells me as she keep her iron grip on me.

"get us the fuck out of here!" Alex friend screams out.

Dana then starts up the ship and get us out of here.

"so what happened James?"

"Good news and bad news"

"tell me broth"

"good news I saved the girl and bad Elizabeth Greene got out as well and is now spreading the infection"

"damn it that is gonna be a problem down the road"

"we are gonna stop her right"

"we are but with help from them"

Me and Melody turn our head and say "what?".

"i know you two have a lot of questions we will answer all we can back at out base.

We went to there secret base hidden somewhere and it turns out that me and Melody where not the only ones who where tested. There where about 30 others with the blacklight virus and Alex seem to be the leader of this group that he calls the Evolved and have been fighting Blackwatch and Gentek. We here recruited to join the Evolved and we did why to avenge our parents and to kill the one who caused this to happen. So we trained to to master our powers and getting to know the others like James Heller and Alex Merser. And for about 3 years of fighting Blackwatch and we are about to deal the kill blow to them.

I now attacking the last strong hold of Blackwatch with other Evolved and Melody at my side with me and Alex and James leading the charge.

** This is the night Blackwatch Dies**

The Blackwatch HQ is one of the most guarded bases we ever seen there where super soldiers, robots, and an energy shied all around the base but we got through it and made our way in the base and split in to two me and Melody go down the base and Alex and James goes up.

"sooo after we finish this fight what happens next?" Melody ask me.

"i don't know but we can find out together" I tell her and she smiles back.

We went into a strange room of some kind we looked around. I went into the center and keep looking around but something happen I was trapped in some kind of shield. I turn and look and see Melody trying to break the shield with her hammer fist be not having much luck.

"don't worry I'll get you out of there Deen" Melody tells me as she keeps punching the shield.

I look down and see the the floor is opening up and looked a

Like a portal ad was sucking me in with a great force. I look at Melody for the last time before I got pulled in portal.

* * *

I look around me and I am in space well it's a good thing I don't need to breath any more or I'll me dead by now. I then someone just appeared out of no where he hand on a gray and purple robe and had on a mask that cover the top half of his face. Then he lift his hand up that had a black glowing sphere and point it at me and before I can react it flew into me and when it did it felt strange. I was about to ask him what he did but before I can he pointed down and look to see another portal I look back at him.

"we will meet again Deen" he says as he waves me goodbye.

I fell threw the portal and was falling out of the sky I was in no real danger I can survive this I just brace for impact. I hit the ground with a loud crash and made a large crater and climb out of and was meet with a strange sight. In front of me was a child who had purple hair and wearing a cape and next to him was a woman who had blue skin silver hair and the lower part of her was that of a snake. They both just look at me with wide eyes just looking at me.

"are you ok mister monster" the boy ask me.

"yea i am and monster" I tell the boy and look at my hand and see that my skin was gray and I had changed.

"i am not in New York any more" I say to my self.

(end)


	2. Chapter 2

As I get up from the hole I made and dusted my self off and got a look at my self and see that I have changed my gray skin and I have a change of clothes. I'll check later I turn back the the kid and snake woman.

"so where where am I" I ask the boy.

"um you are out side of Iliasvillage" he tells me.

I am most likely in a different world and the last I checked there was no snake woman and she is staring at me very curiosity.

"so what kind of monster are you mister" the boy ask me.

He called me a monster again well yea he is not wrong I was made into a monster and can not go back to being human so I'll play along for now. I should find a mirror and get a look at my self.

"well me I am a prototype" I told the boy.

"what is a prototype I never herd of a monster like that" this coming from the snake woman.

"well how do I put it I am a living weapon in sample terms" I reply back to her "by the way what are your names" I ask them.

"i am Luka a hero apprentice on a journey to defeat the monster lord" he tells me.

I turn my head to the snake woman.

"i'm Alice" she tells me.

"i am Deen" I tell them.

"what a strange name you got there" Luka tells me.

I take a moment to think to my self what should I do now find a way to go home of can I even get back home?

"um Deen can I ask you something?"

"yes"

"would you like to travel with us?" Luka ask me.

"i love to Luka" I told him and it's like I have nothing else better to do with my time and it seems like I'm gonna be here for a long time.

"alright lets get going" Luka says with energy.

And the three of us started our journey and made some talk.

"so becoming a hero lets you break into peoples homes and take there stuff" I asked Luka.

"yea that right and there are other things to" Luka replays.

"so what are you some kind of thief" Alice pops in the chat.

"on but there been incidents where some abuse that privilege" Luka says back to her.

I sense a something coming and a see that Alice has ran off somewhere I turn and see a woman in a brown dress but the lower half reminds me of a slug.

"travelers and you two are not baptized, you two look delicious" the slug girl says.

"Hey Alice what should we do?" Luka ask as he looks around for her but can't "oi Alice where did you go?"

"dude It looks like it's just you and me" I tell him as I ready my fist.

(battle start)

The slug girl starts attacking Luka first with her mucus and by attack she pours it on in his groin. Then she started to rub him off Luka tried to hit her with his sword but it just bounced off of her and then she pin him down with her lower half.

"ok this went on for long enough" I said as I walked to them.

"don't worry I'll-" she did not to get to finish as I just decked her and sent her back a few maters and she looks knocked out.

(battle end)

"so what the hell was that" I ask Luka as I helped him up.

"i was fighting her"

"you call that fighting and why did she try to rape you?"

"why seman is like food for monster girls" Alice tells me as she comes back to us.

"what are serous" I ask her.

"yea I am and Luka that fighting was really awful" Alice says to us.

"you could have help us you know" Luka says back to her.

"not so fast there I am not you ally and if you become a monsters food I won't help you, and got Deen the help you" Alice telling Luka.

"yea she is right" I tell him as I pat his back

"um thanks Deen and we should get a move on" Luka tells us.

We keep on walking down the road then is started to get late so we set up camp and by we only me and Luka did Alice just watch us. I wonder where he keeps that camping gear and Luka started to food for us what seems to be bread omelette and the salt helps with the taste.

"not a bad dinner Luka" Alice tells him.

"thanks Alice"

"but only your skills with the sword can be as good"

"damn don't you just rip into him" as I jump in.

"where did you learn to fight like that it was just awful and it wast painful just to watch you" Alice tells Luka.

"awful I been training for five years and I learned from Pilgrims who came by the temple and I mixed up the fighting styles" Luka tells us.

"well looks like you wasted your time dude" I tell him as I finish my food.

"yea even Deen is with me and show you how to fight a little" Alice tells him.

"i don't know learning sword play from a monster seems odd" Luka replays.

"oh discrimination and you wanted monsters and humans but you wont train with a monster" Alice says back.

"you should train with her Luka you really need" I tell him.

"yea you are right Deen and I'm sorry Alice can you please teach me" Luka tells us.

"much better I'll show you how to fight monsters it will be pretty boring if you got ate up by a monster" Alice tells Luka with a smile then turns to me "and you to Deen get up"

" um ok" I tell her.

Me and Luka trained the night with Alice. Luka learning how to swing better with his sword and learning some hand to hand combat I really don't need it but it be rude to decline.

"use your feet as you swing not just your arms" Alice tells Luka.

"like this" Luka replays.

Luka then jumps up and use his sword in a circle motion like he was chop someones head off.

(luka has learned demon decapitation)

"that sword move was by dark elf Zack with that move she was able to cut the heads off of 1oo humans" Alice tells us.

"wow let me try that" I said

"you need a sword to do that you idiot" Alice tells me.

"i got one you dummy" I reply back.

Before Alice can reply I change my arm into a viral sword and used the move demon decapitation on a tree and went through it like hot knife through butter as I Finnish I turn back to Alice and Luka look at me wide eyed.

"what he hell was that!?" Alice yells at me.

"demon dec-"

"no the sword arm thing!"

"like I said I'm a living weapon and I got more"

"weapons like what?" luka asks me.

"look I'll tell you more tomorrow we should go to bed" I tell them.

Alice was about to protest but agrees and she will be asking about my powers later on. Se we went off to bed and I don't need sleep any more one of the thing is miss about being human. I went to the tree I cut down and lay net to it and close my eyes and wait til sun rise. I'm felling watched by someone.

* * *

(in heaven)

(Ilias POV)

I was watching my Luka start his quest to slay that lithesome woman that dears punched me. Then something unexpected happened this thing came out came out of the sky and fell down with out a scratch on it and the way it looks gray skin, black horns on it's head, and it's eyes black with only white dots. Luka what are you thinking bringing that thing with you on your quest or maybe it could be helpful. It night time and that thing or Deen was his name change his arm in to a long dangerous blade how did he do that and what is a prototype I'll have Promestein look more in to it later but for now I'll just watch for now.

* * *

(back at camp)

Dear god I am bored it's been like 7 hours laying on my back with nothing to do. So I have a funny little idea in my head I stand up and take a deep breath and-.

"(**LOUD HUNTER ROAR**)" I scream out waking up Luka and Alice.

Little did he know he woke up a goddess who is very angry right now and wanted to smite him but she can't for the time being.

"AAAAAA!" Luka screams waking up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Alice screams while jumping up in a combat stance.

" ha ha finally you two got up" I them them with a smile on my face but they don't look so happy.

"please don't do that again" Lula ask me.

" no promises are being made" as I tell him then I turn Alice who looks very pissed off and her tail is swinging back and forth.

She then raps me up in her tail and comes closer to.

"what the hell was that" Alice tells in a angry tone as she squeezes me with her tail.

"a roar"

"why did you roar that loud?"

"to wake you two up"

She tries to squeeze me harder but I easily break out the hold and she look so surprise.

"what so strong" Alice tells me.

"hey guys I made breakfast" Luka tells us.

Alice for the time being lets it go for now it seem. We ate breakfast pack up camp gear but seriously where dose he carry it?. we walked down the road and see some kind of plant sticking out of the ground Luka was about pluck it up but I grab him by the arm and tell him to "keep walking", and then we then see a town in the far off.

"we made it to Iliasburg" Luka tells us.

"all right lets go" I tell them.

"wait we can't go into town with you two like the way you are can you disguise your selfs" Luka tells us.

"why should I" Alice tells him

"if you can't get in the city how are you gonna eat your Ama-ama dango" Luka tells her.

"crap your right" Alice says then change her lower half in to legs as well her skin color.

Me I just put up my hood on my coat and I seem to have horns on my head and we walked into the city. We walked in the city but it look empty I did bio scan and found out that people are hiding in there homes from what I wonder well only one way to find out.

"what is going on here?" luka ask.

"well lets find out" I tell him.

We walk down to the city plaza and we see woman who seem to be green dragon kin in armor with a great sword by her hip. Around her seems to be city guards who are knocked unconscious.

"how boring is there no strong person in this city?" the swords woman said.

There are three guards. Two of them try to rush her but she just vanished but I keep track of her she then knock them out and that left one guard left but he ran away.

"that monster can it be"

"who is she Luka?" I ask him.

"she is one of the four heavenly knights Granberia no human can match her sword skills" Luka tells me.

"i take it that she is the fire knight" I reply back.

I turn to Luka and see him pulling his blade out I grab his arm.

"so what is you plan"

"um well-"

"let me guest go in guns blazing. That is dangerous stupid and could get you killed I'm in lets go" it tell him.

We walked up the the main plaza to fight her.

"well if there is no one else to stop me then-"

"stop" Luka cuts her off.

"so are you two gonna stop me?" Granberia tells us.

"yea we are" he tells her.

I change my arm into a sword and she looks a bit surprised but goes back to her serous tone.

"fine you two have weapons I'll see you as warriors" as she drew her great sword.

(chapter end)

* * *

A/N sorry that that it took this long to get out i'll try one chapter a weak and thanks for reading till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Deen is end game strength if any one was wondering.

* * *

Now it's me and Luka fighting the heavenly knight of fire Granberia I wonder how this will go.

(battle start)

I turn to Luka and he is shaking a bit I can't really blame him he is just a boy.

"Well are gonna come at me or not" Granberia tells us.

Luka steels him self and charges her but she trips him and he hits the ground and then She then steps on his crotch.

"You're to green child" Granberia tells Luka.

This is wen I literally jumped in by trying to drop kick her she quickly sees me and doges jumps away. I give Luka a hand up.

"So it's my turn I take it" I tell her.

"Oh you finally jump in. And you seem to be able to put up a fight" the knight tells me.

"Well then lets continue the fight then" I said as I dash to her as I prepare horizontal slash but she blocks it with a vertical slash of her sword.

I jump back but this time she quickly charges me and tries to cleave with her sword but I block it with my blade and pushed her back.

"Sorry Granberia but I'm am not that easy" I tell her.

"Don't get cocky now. How about this" she dash at me faster than last time and cleaves me with a greater force I withstood the blow

I took this chance and slash at her and made a dangle mark on her armor she sees this and quickly jumps far back.

"I guest I can't play around with you. NO MORE PLAYING AROUND!" Granberia screams out as she power her self up.

Damn I can feel the power coming from here I guest why that's she the knight of fire. Things just got more interesting i'm gonna really to enjoy this fight.

"you better bring your best you will need it" Granberia tells me.

"Gladly" I reply back as we both charge each other at high speeds clashing blades.

(luka's POV)

Wow Deen is holding his own ageist Granberia and the power she is giving almost made be faint but I held on. I wanted to jump in and help him but I'll just get into Deen's way I can hope he wins.

(back to Deen)

We both charge at each other attacking each other. we did some hits on each other but the way she strike me, she has been avoiding any where vital and she was not trying to kill me if she was that be a another story. she is unrelenting she just keep attacking i'm able to keep up with her and she seems to be enjoying this fight i am to.

"impressive you can keep up with me" Granberia says with a smile.

"thanks for the complement. So do you want to stop" I reply back.

"Are you kidding? This is one of the best fights I ever had" Granberia tells me in a joyful tone.

"Same here. I am really enjoying my self" I reply with a cocky smile.

We where about to charge each other again but we here a voice call us out.

"Hey idiots" Alice calls out.

(battle end)

We both turn our heads to see Alice walking over to us.

"It's you" Granberia says then bows down to Alice.

Is Alice some kind of queen I wonder.

"tell Granberia who order you to attack this city?"

"No one i did this on my own. To get rid of the heroes-"

"Go away you annoyance"

"But if I don't take over this city more heroes will-"

"I told you to go away. How can I eat the ama ama dango with you attacking the city like this"

"If you want that then let me take over the city"

"Is this how you show your loyalty. Making me ask you 3 times?"

"Fine I will leave this city"

Granberia then turns to me.

"Tell me what is your name?" she ask me.

"Deen Highlander" I tell her.

"Well Deen we will cross blades in future and we will have a proper fight" Granberia tells me.

"I be more than happy to" I reply back.

Then she turns to Luka.

"And you boy you have potential but you need need more training. You might become a revile" and with that Granberia teleport out of the city.

"So Alice why did you stop our fight?" a ask.

"Well one I was getting bored. Two I'm getting hungry" Alice tells me.

"Hey um Deen I'm sorry that I could not help you in the fight" Luka tells me as he looks sad.

"Don't worry about it Luka. She was the heavenly knight of fire and don't let it get you down to much" I tell him as rub head he seem to cheer up a bit.

The people then started to walk out of there homes seeing that the monster is gone. Then a small crowd formed around us I got a loot of looks do to my appearance I need to find a mirror and get a look at my self. But they got over it when we drove her off or so they think.

"um well-" Luka got cut off by the towns people thanking us for saving the city.

After they thank us they went back routine peace have return to the city.

"hey citizen A I want to ask you some thing" Alice calls out one of the the towns men.

citizen A what is this a real life RPG I thought to my self.

"um my name is Cervantes miss" he reply back to Alice.

"Don't care just tell me where is the Sutherland inn?" Alice ask a bit rudely.

"just head west you should see a very old inn" Cervantes tells us.

"Did you here that Luka it is still exists" Alice tells with a smile.

"Who know it still around" Luka retorts.

"well let get a move on" I said as we started to walk to the inn.

We walk west of the city till we reach the inn. It look pretty old but the inns in my world way bigger then this. I wonder how Melody and the others are doing. Did they finish of Gentek and Blackwatch? Questions that I don't have answers to.

We walked in and see the coast to stay the night and it was very expensive.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" I scream out.

"It's not that bad Deen" Alice tells me.

"I'm with Deen on this one. 2,400,000 per person per day who can afford that?" Luka backs me up.

"We can't stay here it's just to much for us to afford" Luka continues.

"What if I knew that I would have let Granberia take over the city" Alice says.

"And would have helped her" I add on.

"Guys" Luka says to us in a disappointed tone.

The some guard that got knocked out by Granberia just shoved is way past us. I did not take kindly to this.

"HEY DUCEBAG!" I screamed out.

He turns to me as I grab him and threw him out the inn.

"what the hell-" he did not get to finish as I gave him a angry look I was giving him.

"I'll remember this" he says as he runs off maybe I will see him again.

"Wow aren't you just the bashful one" Alice tells with a bit of humor.

"That was really unnecessary Deen" Luka tells.

"Well Luka one of the things I learn in life, if you ever meet a asshole It's ok beat crap out of them" I reply back to him and he look shocked.

The inn keeper came over to greet us.

"Oh my are you the three that drove off the monster attacking the city?" the inn keeper asked us.

"Yes we are" I tell her.

"Wow wonderful. I'll give you three a discount" the inn keeper tells us.

"Is that really alright?" Luka ask her.

"It's fine I'll send most the bill to the church. Now lets get you three settled in"

Luka then sign us in and pay for the three of us "sorry Luka" it seems that I got my own room and Luka and Alice share one.

Now I'm in a very fancy room. Now to look for a mirror and I found and looked in to it. I saw my my face it was gray and my teeth are sharp and pointy. My eyes are just pure black with two white dots in the middle. I then took off my trench coat and a black tea shirt and found out the rest of my body is gray and found something in the middle of my chest. I looks like a black crystal sphere I tap on it nothing happen really happened. I wonder what else change.

I change my arm in to claws and they look more redefined and my hands to my solders seem to be covered in a light gray metallic armor and on my hands are two black spheres like the one on my chest. Now the claws seem to be 12 inches and look dark gray.

Next I change to my hammer fist and have two thick fingers and a thumb and the solders look more thicker. My arms look bigger now and like the claws there are two black spheres.

I wonder what-

(moans)

"HEY KEEP THAT SHIT DOWN I"M TRYING DO SOMETHING HERE!" I yell out and I can here a muffled sorry.

I then change into my armor form and it look gray and black and seems robotic suit of some kind and I fell something strange. I feel tired this never happen I don't need rest any more I change out my armor form and jump on the bed a pass out.

* * *

**(in heaven Ilias POV)**

I am very angry at the bitch for defiling MY Luka. She will die for this but that will come later. I might as well see what that thing is doing I then switched over to it and it has fallen asleep. This is a good opportunity to get any info on it. I use my divine powers to project my self into it's dreams. Looked around and see that I am in space I don't where I am I looked around me saw nothing but stars and other Galaxies.

Then I feel something

No not something

Someone

I turn around and saw it

Not that thing something else

I gaze on upon something massive. It's top half look humanoid but it was pitch black all over. It had four arms and it's lower half seems like a snakes tail. Finally it's face it's smooth with some black tentacles as hair moving around.

** IT'S LOOKING AT ME **

"what are you?"

NO RESPONSE

"WHAT ARE YOU!?"

NO RESPONSE

"TELL ME!?"

IT'S HEAD TILTS

When I blinked

It appeared

** IN FRONT OF ME**

Before I can react it grab me by my throat I try to break out of its grip I used my holy magic on it. It did nothing it then it lean closer to me and spoke to me.

Y̭͇̫͕̘̮͎̲̿̐̔̇́͒͘͞Ō͕Ǔ̧̦̜̠̓͐̂ ̧̪̦̙̤̩͛̏̓͋̀̔͜͝͠ͅA͍͕̮̼̹̝̯͌̾̄̎̋̓͂R̟͓͈̬̰̉̓̓̔͌̚ͅȨ͈̼̜̼̲́̀́̓̾̊̄͟͟͠ ̡͇̗̭̠͈̙̣̉͋̃͋͘̕͡͠N̩̳̊͗́ͅƠ͚̞̮̝̗̠̩͋͐͗̃̑́ ̨̡͎̥͓̬͕̥̀̀͗̒͐̆͜͠͞͡G̛̥̪͇̙̝͕͚͒̐͊͗̅̀̚͜͟͝Ö͍̯͚̤̻́͋̏̏̾D͔̬̠̝͈̍͊́̐͠D̗̬̗̠̼͕̲̃̄̈̅̀̈́͋͘͜Ẽ̖͎̠̤͂̃͞S̼͕͈͎̹͔̑̇͋̒̿͘͜͠S̩̞͌̈

It then lift up one finger and it started to glow. Using it's finger to cut my check it burned in more ways to one I the screamed loudly.

Then

I woke up and looked around and see that I am in heaven. Was that a dream I the made a mirror and see that burn mark on my face.

It harmed me

ME A GODDESS IT HARMED A GODDESS ME

DID THAT THING DO THIS TO ME

IT WILL PAY FOR THIS

BUT DID IT?

I'll watch it for now and i rub my check.

it stings.

**(back to Deen)**

I wake up and it is morning. Why did I fall asleep like oh well time to wake Luka and Alice. Before I did I here something humming I turn and see a small portal is present and out came a box of some kind I grab it and see a note of some kind.

END

* * *

A/N i'll give Deen and Granberia a proper fight in the future, please bear with me and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I take the note and read it.

* * *

Dear Deen

I wanted to meet you in person but something got in the way and can not meet you. So I sent you this note and to answer some questions you may have.

Your friends in your world are all alright and have finish off Blackwatch and Gentek.

Melody is looking for you.

Why I sent you here? For reasons and my amusement.

So there you have it and if you are wondering yes I am absolutely INSANE. And I'll be watching you and I may send some thing your way to spice up your journey so keep your chin up.

B̶͙̽̈̑͑͘͝ä̷̡̡̟̱́͗̏g̸̢̛̭̲̙͇̋͠o̴̙͖͔̺̺͊̀̌̎͠n̸͚͚̘͝ ̷̧̦̭̺̦̹̾̒̾t̷͖̏́̿͛ḫ̷̡̭̤͆̿̈́̄́ë̷̦̟̬͎̒͑̂̽͘ͅ ̵͍̺̰̯̟́̑̎͐̀̆͠ǧ̴̯̥̯͈͎͇͍̔́̊̈́̒ŏ̴̢͉̖̻͖̱̲͑̕̚͝ḓ̶̛̲̬͇̐̆̓̌̈́͆ ̴̺͖͖̞̃̃̈́̈́̆̂̇ơ̸̧̫͓͐̍̒́̕͝f̵̱̣̿ ̷̱̭͖̈͌̈́̈́̍̽ḭ̶͔̿͆͌́̕̚n̶̢͙͕̙̹͕̥͛́̊̕s̵̭̱̈a̴̩̩̝̐̐͒n̴̦̗̩̿i̷̳̭̬̯̭͋̈t̶̖̜̯̊͊͛͒̄ỳ̵͉̽̾̉͑͌͘

S Ilias is an enemy not your friend.

As I finish the note it just turn in to smoke. I jut stood there with a blank look then burst in to anger.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I scream out in anger.

I take a moment to calm my self. Blackwatch and Gentek are finished and can no longer hurt any one else again and Melody she is looking for me. I then turn to the box and open it and found a halo phone from my world. A very popular and advance peace of tech I always wanted one but it coast a lot of of money. I'll look through it later and found a none on the back if the phone.

I'll send you some more stuff as you progress.

It to vanish like the note. I sigh and go wake up Luka and Alice before I do I put my trench coat back on now I walk out my room. I turn to see Luka walking out of his room and wiping his eyes.

"morning" Luka tells me.

"Good morning to you to" I replay back.

"So care to tell me what that noise was from last night?" I ask, I already know what happened I just want to see a response. But he just turn away blushing and I let out a small chuckle.

Lastly Alice comes out of her room.

"morning you two" Alice tells us with sleepy eye.

"yelp you to" I reply.

We then went to check out with the inn keeper.

"So did you two have fun last night" the inn keeper asked Luka but he just blush. With that we let the inn a pretty damn nice inn I love to stay here again if I had the money.

"So where are we off Luka" I ask him

"We're heading to Iliasport before we do that I need to get some supplies first" Luka tells me.

Luka went to go get supplies in the town market and left me with Alice.

"Hey Alice can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you some kind of queen?"

"What makes you say that"

"the way Granberia just bow down to you and she seem like the really stubborn type to listen to people or am I wrong" I ask her.

Alice closer her eyes and sigh and open them again.

"Wow you're not a idiot like Luka. To answer your question yes I am Queen in a scene that's all I'll tell you for now" Alice tells me.

"Now it's my turn to ask you something Deen" this time in a serous tone.

"sure thing shoot" I wonder what she will ask?.

"Wher did-" she did not get to finish as Luka comes back done with his shopping.

"Hey I'm back and where you two talking about something?" Luka ask.

"Just things" Alice tells his with a bored tone.

I just got a funny idea.

"Well Luka the thing is Alice just told me that she wants to be your girlfriend" I say with a funny smile.

They both just scream "WHAT!?" at the top of there lungs.

"it's true Luka She fell madly in love with you at first glance. She wants to spend the rest of her life with you, to get married and have children" I finish up.

Luka just looks flustered and Alice face can be best describe as anger and embarrassment.

"I's this tr-"

"NO it's not you idiot" Alice cuts him off "lets just get going" she finish up.

We where about to leave the market but a voice calls out to us.

"Hey you three"

We turn to see a lamia in a green business suit and skirt and she has on a helmet that looks like a snake head with two glowing dots in the moth of the helm they could be her eyes.

"Umm who are you" Luka ask her.

"Me I'm Amira. Just your friendly info broker and mail man" she tells us in a joyful tone.

"So what do you want with us?" I ask her.

"Well now that you ask a client of mine who won't be named told me give you info as you go through your journey" Amira reply back to me.

"But why? Who would want to help out these two idiots" Alice ask bluntly.

Is idiot like her catch phrase?

"Well between you and me he seem not in the right mind. Now for some info I will provide. First there been a band of monster thieves running around making a mess of things." Amira tells us in a minor serous tone.

"Wait!? monster thieves" Luka blurts out.

"Is that some kind if scare tactic done by the humans?" Alice ask with some doubt.

"Pleas don't insult my info gathering skills" Amira says annoyed "also there been reports of a vampire and a dragon in the group but you two should be able to handle it"

"A vampire and dragon!? how can we handle that?" Luka yells out.

"Don't worry you got me with you" I tell him and this cheers him up a bit.

"We guest we'll stop the bandits" Luka says.

"Are you serous?" Alice says to Luka.

"Yea I have to stop them"

"So where are they?" I ask Amira.

"They should be near a base of a mountain not to far out the city. With that I leave you, till we meet again" with that she let.

"She seems really shady" Alice tells us.

"Maybe but lets get a move on" Luka says leading the group.

"You do know that if you try to fight a vampire of dragon you be dead right?" Alice says.

"But what about Deen"

"Well Deen will be mainly alright with is strange powers"

"Awww are you worried about me" I say in a sad tone.

"As if you idiot" Alice snaps back at me.

We walk out the city on the dirt road going to the mountain to stop the bandits.

* * *

"hey luka can I ask you something?" Alice questions him

"yea"

"The way you fight. You seem to be trying to avoid killing care to tell my why?" Alice continues.

"Yea will just fell awful if I killed someone" Luka replays back.

"Oh I see well I have sword that can really help"

Alice then pulls out the most ugliest looking sword that I saw in my life and I responded in the best way how.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?" I scream out.

"Wow this coming from the guy who makes blades and claws from his body" Alice tells me with a smug grin.

I just click my tongue.

"Yea I'm with Deen on this one what kind of sword is this?" Luka ask.

"Well this is angle halo. A cursed sword made with the souls of 666 melted angle souls" Alice tells him.

"What!?" Luka blurts out.

"Oh man up boy and take it" Alice says as she just give him the sword.

As Luka grab the sword it made a moaning sound.

"Eww that is so nasty" I wispier out.

"So what dose it do?" Luka asked.

"Well when you attack a monster with it, it will eat magic from what ever is slashes at and will make harder them to maintain there form and seal them" Alice answers him.

"Umm seal them" Luka says dumbly.

"Hmm oh look a perfect opportunity to use the sword" Alice says as she slithers of.

We turn and see a giant worm come out of the ground with the upper part of a woman. I am starting to miss brawlers back in my world.

"Oh travelers and will you let me taste your semen" she ask us

"I'm sorry but no" Luka says as he attack first and got a good hit on her.

The earthworm girl try grab him but I stop it by punching her in the face and send her back a bit. She tries to get up but luka finish her with the demon decapitation and seal her in to a tinny worm.

"Wow that's not something you see every day" I say in amazement.

"It really seal her. Now I don't have to hold back anymore" Luka says with joy.

"You she is sealed not dead" Alice says as she comes back.

"Wow thanks Alice" Luka says gleefully.

"Yea yea lets keep going" Alice tells him.

We keep walking till we made it to the mountain.

"So Deen can we really take on a vampire and a dragon?" Luka ask with some concern.

"Don't worry Luka I have handle far worst thing from where I'm from" I tell him.

"Things like what?" Alice ask me.

"Well things like hunters, brawlers, hydras, supreme hunters, and the warriors. My god the warriors and there are more types I'll tell you more later if you want?" I tell her.

"So what what are they like?" this coming from Luka.

"Well they will kill you in a lot of horrible ways. Like torn apart, cut in half, melted, impaled, flayed alive, and-"

"Alright alright stop. You did not need to go that far" Luka cuts me off.

Alice just gave me a morbid look and then slither of. It's anothe most I see, Luka takes note and we both turn and see a little girl jump out. She had light grayish skin and a horn on her forehead and she was carrying a hammer that was to big for her.

"Give me your money!" the goblin girl tells us.

"Hey are you one of the bandits?" Luka ask her.

"Why yes I am. I am one of the bandits the goblin of earth" she reply back.

"No way but I'm her to stop you and a hero" Luka says as he draws his sword.

"Whaaaat someone as weak is a hero and a gross looking sword" then turns to me "you look scary mister" she tells me.

"Hey Luka am I scary looking?" I ask him.

"Well Deen are are kind of scary" he tells me.

Are we gonna fight a child I wonder?

"The other guy look strong can I really take him and I wanna play the other boy" she says to her self.

Really even the monster kids I need to ask about this later.

"Any way bring it! The goblin bandit of earth of the fore bandits shall be your opponent" she tell Luka and somehow forgot about me. What am I chop liver?

(battle start)

"Take this! sand hurr-" before she can finish Luka quickly bonked her on the head with the blunt side of his sword.

She then drops her giant hammer and starts crying.

(battle end)

Oh great she is crying just wonderful I said. And you have on a helmet.

"Why are you so mean" the goblin girl says as he keeps crying.

"Well you where being bad so you got punished" Luka scolds her.

"yea he's right you know" I back him up.

She quickly gets up and runs of into the cave.

"So we fallow her?"

"Yea we do" Luka tells me.

"So you two are steal going on with this?" Alice tells us.

"Yea I can't let the bandits keep disturbing Iliasburge and I have a duty as a Hero to stop them" Luka tells her with some pride.

"Yea a fake hero" Alice shoots him down.

"We are gonna keep going"

"You know you could die"

"we well be fine"

"idiot"

"Alright lets get a move move on" I say.

We walk in the cave until something jumps out and Alice slithers away we turn and see a tiny lamia.

"So you two finally show up" the lamia tells us.

'So are you one of the bandits?" Luka ask.

"Yes i am. I am the Lamia bandit of the water of the four bandits" she declares.

Luka was about to draw his sword and I get ready.

(battle start)

"I'll start with you" as she wraps her tall around my legs.

She seems to be trying really hard to but I hardily feel any thing. Me and Luka just look at each other blankly I then turn back to the tiny lamia.

"What's wrong are you so scared that you can't move?" she then begin to laugh.

I just sigh and pull her off me and held her. She then starts crying.

(battle end)

"Not again" I say.

"(crying) why didn't it work?" she says as she cries out.

"well it was very weak" I answer her and putting her down on the ground.

"i won't forget this" the lamia says as she runs away.

"So we win" Luka ask.

"Yelp we win and lets keep going" I reply back.

"So who's next?"

"I say the vampire or the dragon" as I finish someone appears before us.

And low and behold a little girl but all she has on is a cape and has red eyes with yellow twin tail hair.

"Kukuku so you two made it this far but you will go no further than" the girl tells us.

"Are the vampire bandit?" Luka questions her.

"Yes I am. I'm the vampire bandit of the wind and now you face me prepare your self" the vampire girl says as gets ready to fight.

(battle start)

"Deen I got this one" Luka tells me.

"Ok dude" I reply.

"Kukuku so you want me to play with you that badly boy" the vampire taunts him.

Luka try to attack her but she turn her self in to bats.

"What the" Luka says in a socked tone.

"Kukuku I got you now"

The vampire land's on Luka's back and try bite his neck but Luka quickly toss her off a point his sword at her and she starts crying like the others.

(battle end)

"(crying) you big jerk" the vampire girl tells Luka.

"I'm sorry you where being bad and had to be punished" Luka tells her.

Sh then gets up and runs away deeper in the cave.

"it's all most over just one more" I say out loud.

As we keep walking we made it to the end of the cave and see some stolen goods all around and some make shift beds. We see a little dragon girl.

"Haha so you-" before she can finish I brought out my claws and stab the ground and made spikes appear around her. She is unharmed but is really scared right now. She then fall downs crying.

"I don't wanna die" the dragon cries out.

"Was that really unnecessary Deen!" Luka calls me out.

"Dude she is fine and I did not want to fight her" I tell him.

"So you try to impale her" Alice says as she comes from behind us.

"Oh come on she is unharmed" I try to defend my self.

"Come out we know you are there" Luka says to the other hiding bandits. The rest of the bandits come out of hiding looking a bit scared.

This went on for way longer I'm glad it's over.

"And so the battle of the fake heroes and the four bandits comes to an end" Alice says in a joking meaner.

"So what do we do with them?" I ask.

"We you guys want to root them out. Sell th-"

"Cease and desist immediately" I cut Alice off.

"Well for starters we take them to Iliasburg so they can apologize for there actions. Luka tells us.

The four girls all nod there heads.

"So you plan on drag them around the town for them? What if people try to lynch them?" Alice ask.

"Sample I'll kill every single one of them" I say in a dark tone.

Everyone look at me in sock and Alice and Luka gave me a morbid look.

"Deen that's not funny" Luka tells me.

"Yea was I telling a joke? And lets lets moving" I tell them.

We then walk out the mountain back to Iliasburg for the girls to apologize. I glad this is over.

End.

* * *

A/N sorry for the late upload, real life things.


	5. Chapter 5

We all started to walk back to iliasburg and something was on my mind about the girls.

"Hey girls can I ask four something?"

They look up to me wondering what I'll.

"Where are your parents? They must be worried" I ask them.

They just look down a bit sad "they are gone" the dragon girl says sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry" I tell them.

This is awkward I thought and I wonder about Luka he seems so young dose he has parents? Or are they dead I wonder. I should not ask I most likely know. I push the idea out and keep walking to the city.

We made it back to the city and the girls apologize for what they done and the towns people accept them. Well I guest I don't have to kill them now.

"Hey Deen can i ask you something?" Luka ask me.

"yes"

"Did you you mean what you said back at the cave?"

"I did Luka I meant every word I said" it tell him in a dark tone and he seem socked and Alice gave me a steel face look knowing I would do it.

"So they accepted them I did not see this coming" Alice speaks a bit surprised.

Then the dragon girl ran up to us.

"Hey mister monster I wanted to give this to you"

She pulls out a red gem and hands it to me and it looks really valuable.

"Where did you get this from?" Luka ask her.

"Well some time ago some rich people saw me and got scared and ran off. They drop there luggage and that's where I found the orb" the dragon girl tells us.

"Why thank you little one" I tell her as I take the orb.

The dragon girl runs off back to her job.

"Is it really alright for us to take this?" Luka ask me.

"it should be fine dude" I tell him.

"How did this get here? Can't let the humans have it" Alice says as she looks at the red orb.

"Do yo know something about the orb Alice" I ask her.

"Yea a bit but it should be fine the blue and silver ones are not here" Alice tells me.

"Really Alice you know what this orb is" Luka ask.

"Yea I do. Who do you think I am and I won't tell you at the moment" Alice tells him.

"alright what that bandit problem done. So whats next" I ask Luka.

"well before we leave I need some armor and some supplies" Luka tells me.

(time skip to the armor shop)

"How about this?" Luka says as he points to a suit of heavy armor with spikes in it.

"Are you serious you idiot. You won't be able to move an inch" Alice tells him.

"Yea Luka I'm with Alice on this one. It looks way to much for you to handle" I add on.

Alice then went to a bin of some kind and pull out a shirt.

"Ah here take this"

"But is that just a Plain looking shirt"

"Ah I see you have a good eye miss. That is a special shirt woven for maximum protection" the shop keeper tells Alice.

Not bad for a shirt and I wonder if I can use magic or Maybe not.

"Heroes only care about looks now a days. But you three seem different" the shop keeper says.

"I see! I'll take it" Luka says but then turns to me "what about you Deen?"

"Don't about me I'm fine as is" I tell him.

"Well mister Prototype can you make your own armor" Alice says in a smug tone.

"As a mender of fact I can but I'll show you two later" I tell them.

Luka then buys the armor and we leave to the town market to check on the girls. And they are doing just fine. It time for us to go.

"So are done here?" I ask Luka

"Yea we are done here. Now to-"

"I see that you two solved the bandit problem" coming from behind us and made Luka jump back. And is was Amira but she has on a backpack I wonder how she got it?

"Where did you come from?" Luka ask her.

"from over there and came to check up on you two that's all. And I'll see you guys later" and like that she leaves as quickly as she came.

"She is really weird" Alice tells us.

"Yea maybe. So where to next?"

"Well happiness village is next" Luka says.

"Why there?" I ask him.

"I herd from the inn keeper that there is a problem and I want to help out" Luka tells me.

"but why?"

"Why I'm a hero"

"Yea a fake hero" Alice cuts into him.

"Oh come on Alice"

Damn she keeps cutting him down.

* * *

We leave the city started to walk to happiness village. What kind of name is that?

"So Luka what what do you think is happening at the Village?" I ask him.

"i really don't know Deen"

"Well we should take a look to see what is happening" Alice interjects.

"Why do you care?" I ask.

"Why because if something happening there, they can't make there honey"

"And that's a problem why?"

"Why? I order room service and had some ama ama dangos without honey. I feel robed" Alice says.

Wait they had room service. Damn it I could have got some fine whine.

"By the way. Do you know why it's called happiness village?" Alice ask.

"Maybe they are happy?" Luka answers Alice.

"the honey?" I say.

"Idiots. The name is derived from the harpy village nearby" Alice tells us.

"oh I see"

Alice then slithers off.

(Battle start)

A bee girl appears.

"Oh unbaptized travelers. I wonder what you two taste like" the bee girls says while she licks her lips.

Me and Luka ready get ready.

"I'll start with you boy" the bee girls says as she charges Luka but I stop her with a punch to the face and send her into a tree.

"Ouch! That hur-" she did not get to finish and Luka used demon decapitation on her and sealing her.

"what how?" the bee girl says as she got turn in to a normal bee and flew away.

(Battle end)

"Great we won" Luka says with glee.

"Yea two ageist one must make you fell really happy" Alice shoots him down.

"Oh come on Alice" Luka says.

"She did attack us" I say.

We keep walking to the village. We made and Alice turn into her human form as we walk and see only woman around. The heavy farm work is being done by the woman as well and some boys who seem to be around 9 or 10 age.

"So this is the village nothing seems wrong here" Luka says.

"Look again you idiot. Where are the men?" Alice ask him.

The only guys we see are the three boys helping out with the farm work.

"Oh right" Luka says.

Then a villager comes up to us.

"Oh travelers. We don't have any thing entertain guest with. And do to the shortage of men power we don't happiness honey" the villager tells us.

"Why is that?" Luka ask.

Before villager can answer we herd cries of the little boys.

"what the hell was that?" Luka ask.

"one way to find out" I said as we run to the kids.

As we run there we see a group harpies kidnapping the boys ad two of them got two of the three and left. The only ones left are a harpy and a boy. She has him in her talons about to take off but I quickly change my arm into a whip fist to catch her with out the sharp parts.

"What the hell!?" the harpy curse out as she gets wrap up in my arm.

"Hey let me go!" the harpy screams out as she tries to break free.

"Yea I think not" I tell her and turn my dead to the boy "Are you ok little one" I ask him.

"Yes I am mister monster and thank you" the boy tells me as he runs off.

"Wow Deen what is with your arm?" Luka ask me.

"Well this is my whip fist Luka. And I can make other things to" I tell him.

"Things like what?"

"I'll tell you later. We have other thing to tend to" as we turn the the harpy.

"Why did you try to kidnap the boy" Luka ask the harpy.

"To make children of course" the harpy tells us.

"What really?" I say.

"Yea really"

"You it's wrong to kidnap people" Luka tells her.

"We had no choice we had to" the harpy repays back.

She must have a leader of some kind. So I undid my arm and let her go the harpy seen this and quickly flew off.

"Deen! Why did you let her go" Luka ask me.

"To lead us to her leader that's why. And you want to save the men who got kidnapped right" I tell him.

"Oh right"

Then the villagers came out of there homes. They saw that we drove away the harpy and from around us. I don't see any other men at all.

"you two must be skilled to drive of a harpy like that" the elder tells us.

"who might you be?" asked Luka.

"I'm the village chef's wife. He has been kidnapped, I'm in charge right now" she tells us.

"So locking yourself in your home while a kid gets kidnapped. Can you really call yourself a village chef? And no one else try to help" Alice jumps in.

"oi oi, Alice" Luka says.

The woman just just look down sad.

"Alice you said to much. There is no way for woman to fight the monsters" Luka says.

"Tell me how can weak people like us fight back?" the elder replays to Alice.

"I hate to as you two. But can you do us a favor"

"Hahaha, and here it comes are gonna force there problems on you two" Alice says with a smile.

"As you can see-"

"You want us to save the men who got kidnap right?" I cut her off.

"Yea I know it seems we are asking a lot. But can you please help us get our men?" the elder ask in a pleading tone.

"Ok I'm game what about you Luka?" I ask him.

"How can I call my self a hero if I don't help of course I'll help" Luka says with determination.

May this kid want to be a hero but I wonder why.

"Yea a fake Hero" Alice cuts into him.

Damn she don't give him no breaks.

So we set off to the harpy village to save the men.

"So whats the plan Luka?" I ask.

"Well-"

"Guns blazing plan" I cut him off.

"Well in a way yes" Luka tells me.

"Hey guys. Make sure you two don't lose in a place like this" Alice tells us.

"Don't worry we won't" Luka tells her.

"I'll keep your boyfriend safe Don't worry" I tell her.

" *sigh* Idiot" Alice calls me.

"Well lets get moving" Luka says.

We keep walking till we see a big tree with homes on them so this must be the village.

"We made it now to start the charge" Luka says.

"Yelp right behind you" I tall him.

As we get closer we her someone.

"hey sis Look" a voice says

"Yea you're right sounds like humans" the other voice says.

"Damn it" Luka curse out.

Two harpies fly down.

"Hey sis I never saw them before" the younger harpy says.

"Wait a moment the gray one is a monster boy" the older harpy says.

"wow I never saw one before"

Luka thinking fast took out his sword and used demon decapitation on the twin harpies and sealing them.

"Wow that was thinking" I tell Luka.

"Well I did want them alarming the others. And get moving" Luka tells me.

"Right lets go"

We both start to run to the tallest tree and if my guest is right the queen should be up there. I could out run Luka but should keep pace with him. And we made it.

"Oh do you two need something?" a voice calls out.

We look us and see a harpy fly down to us. She seems most likely the leader and she is quite beautiful even with the bird parts.

"So are you the queen here?" Luka ask here.

"indeed, I am the queen harpy. And I already know what you two want" She tells him.

"I want you stop kidnapping the villagers and return the men. If you keep this up humans can't live peacefully with monster" Luka tells her.

"You have it the other way around boy. We had no choice because can't live peacefully with us" queen harpy replays back.

"what dose that mean?" I ask.

"I don't have to explain my self to you two. This is to important" the queen tells us.

"Well there is one option left I guest" Luka says as he draws his sword.

"So it comes down to force. Very well I shale show you two the power of the harpy queen" she tells us.

(Boss time)

Me and Luka ready our selves. And I take to time to change my arms into whip fists and making the blades dull so I won't do any thing to dangerous.

"Pointing your weapons at a queen is serous crime. No matter the reason the punishment is rape" The queen tells us.

Really whats with the rape man I miss the infected and Blackwatch.

Luka takes the charge and gets a hit off of her. She could have flown away and doge it but she didn't.

"Why didn't you doge it by flying" I ask.

"why would the queen harpy fight in a sloppy" she replays back.

"Do men enjoy this" she then tries put her foot on my crotch but kicked her off. I then hit her with my whips about five times.

"ouch that really stings" the queen tells me.

"I know and forgetting someone" I tell her.

She then turns to Luka who was readying a demon decapitation but she was able to doge it but Luka go a hit on her arm.

"mmm how about this" the queen says as she spread her wing out and standing completely still.

"Well what are you waiting for attack me" the queen taunts.

"Do you really-" I cut him off and whisper in his ear to prepare a demon decapitation. He nods and I run to the queen harpy.

When I was close to her quickly put her wing around me thinking she got me.

"Got you" the queen says with a smile. She then tries use her feathers to massage it was nice but it won't much on me.

"oh really" I tell her.

"Take this!" Luka says as her as he use demon decapitation on her and deals a good hit on her but she seems she can keep going. She tries to move away but I use my arms to wrap her up to stop her from moving. Luka seeing this and keep attacking her and the queen tries break free from me but that is not happening. Luka deals one last hit and that seem to have weaken her and stops struggling.

The Queen harpy has defeated.

(boss defeated)

"no how could this have happen?" the queen says as she falls to the ground. I keep my whip fist around her so she won't do anything.

"Alright you lost you will now-" before Luka can finish we here mutable foot steps.

We turn and see the woman from the village charging in with makeshift weapons. They are most likely here to save the men and made up to to the queen's house and from a circle around us.

"Queen what is happening!?" a harpy yells out.

"Now return the men now. If you don't I'll cut you" Luka says as he point his sword at her.

"No I won't" the queen says in a low tone.

"Look you have no room to make and demands" I tell her.

The queen just looks down knowing that she can't stop us.

"Wait!" a voice scream out and it sounds male.

"No! Don't hurt the queen" another male voice says.

The men started to jump out of the tree houses. And look healthy with no signs of abuse. Where they fucking around something but know the time I spent here that is most likely that.

"Please let the queen go" one of the men pleads with me.

The women seeing the men rush up to them in joy. It seems the woman are accepting the harpies for some reason. I guest solved the harpy problem.

"What the hell" Luka says.

I trun my head to the harpy queen and free her and change my arm back.

"So why did you kidnap the men" I ask her

"We we harpies can only have females. We had to barrow the men from the village and with the humans hating monsters we had no choice" the queen tells me.

"But did you need to take all of them?" Luka ask.

"We did not want to die out. You can't just take them all away" the queen replays back.

"We made sure that they where happy" a harpy tells us.

"We never hurt them" a other harpy says.

"So they enjoyed being here?" Luka ask.

"That's right kid they made me fell young again" the village elder tells him.

"I see. A moment please" the elder wife tells him as she drags him off.

"What now?" I ask.

"I don't know. Alice…"

"why the hell would I know" Alice blurts out.

"Why don't we be all be a big family" the elder says as he gets strangled by his wife.

And for some everyone like that idea.

I just face palmed.

* * *

The arguing went on till night time. It seem that the harpy queen and the elder's wife came to a agreement. Every on then started to drink and party. And me I had about 15 drinks I can drink way more but I don't want to be to greedy now.

"Deen you think you drank to much?" Luka says.

"I normally drink way more than this"

"Really"

"Yea want one"

"Can't not too young"

The village elder's walks over to us.

"Hello heroes I'm here to thank you for saving the men.

"it's no problem. It's what heroes do" Luka says.

"as a token of our thanks I give this to you" as the elder hands me and Luka a jar of honey.

"thanks" I say a I take a jar.

And before Luka can get his jar Alice quickly takes it.

"Hey! Alice" Luka yells out.

I just sigh and turn in for the night.

""Hey Deen where are you going" Luka ask me.

"to rest. See ya in the morning" I tell him.

I go to the nearest tree and fin a branch to lay on. No I wait till oh right the halo phone. I took it out my chest and started to mess around with it and it has games and apps on it well lets have a look. I can play minecraft on this with mods, well it looks like some thing to do for the nights.

(End)

* * *

A/N not dead and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

So I was there in a tree playing Minecraft for about the whole night. It's morning and I would wake up Luka and Alice in the normal way and by normal me using a hunter war cry but there are other people here I don't want to make a fuss. One of the thing that caught my ear from last night was the conversation that Luka and Alice had me interested. This Ilias person who could they be? I wonder to my self maybe I'll ask Luka about it. And the queen was holding back.

Every one is waking up well it's time move on. I put my halo phone in my chest best place to hold it.

"We are very grateful for your help travelers"

"We be happy to see you again"

"I wish you three a safe journey" the harpy queen tells us.

"Thank you" Luka says to them.

We are about to leave but the queen harpy stops us.

"I have a question? for the sliver hear woman are you-"

"I'm traveling gourmet" Alice cuts her off.

"oh I see" the queen then turns to me.

"Are a monster boy?"

"Yea I am" best to play along.

"well now. You be careful now" the queen tells me as she fly off.

"Well lets get moving" Luka says.

"so where to next" I ask.

"Enrika village. I herd from a shop keeper" Luka tells us.

"Strange this village is not in my guide book. There might be some special food there" Alice says.

"Well on way to find out" I say.

We start to walk to Enrika village.

We are now in a forest.

"we should be getting close" Luka says.

I use my thermal vision and see mutable lifeforms in the far off and some are close to us. And right on Que.

"Hmm..? what a unusual monster" Alice says as she vanish.

"Eh ?" Luka says.

We turn and see a dark elf.

(Battle start)

"you two must leave. Men must not come here" the dark elf tells us. She then pulls her sword out and point it to us.

"why can't humans enter?" Luka ask as he draws his sword.

"why? They are humans. If you don't leave I'll be force to act"

"We need to get through" Luka says.

"Fine I sh-"

Before she can finish I quickly rust to her and gave her a right hook and send her into a tree and knocking her out.

(battle end)

"That was a bit much" Luka tells me.

"Well she is knocked out it should be fine" I tell him.

Alice comes back.

"How did a dark elf get here?" Alice wonders.

"who know" Luka says.

Then another monster blocks our advance. Another dark elf with her breast hanging out. What is with the faction sense here?

(Battle start)

"i won't let you two go any further than this" the dark elf tells us.

Luka ready him self and takes the first hit. She tries to grab him with her tentacles but quickly kicked her away.

"Damn you!" she cures me and try grab me but I grab them.

"Hey! Let go"

"Forgetting someone?" I tell her.

She then turns to Luka who was using one of is moves demon decapitation. She try to move but I held her in place and she got hit and got sealed in to a tiny elf.

"What!? sealing magic" the dark elf says as she runs away.

(battle end)

"Another dark elf" Alice says as she slithers back to us.

"Yea I. I didn't think there be that meany" Luka says as he puts away his sword.

"Right. Elves use to be a pure race but some of them fell to darkness but some will fall to darkness. They call this phenomenon Degeneration and would become depraved. And if a dark elf grows in power they could change into a different monster" Alice tells us.

"Wow" I say.

"That was pretty informative" Luka tells her.

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" Alice says

"A gluten" I tell her and Alice eye just twitch a bit.

* * *

We keep walking till we made it Enrika. And it was a pretty small village and some of the elves are giving me Looks.

"hmm. This village seem strange" Luka says.

"Yea I know I only see women and no men" I told him.

Then a lone women walks up to us. She has on a elegant green dress and two blue eyes and this stone face. She might be the leader.

"You three don't seem to be traders or merchants" The woman tells us.

"Right. We herd from a shopkeeper about this village" Luka replays back to her.

"I see but please go away. Other than merchants we don't let other people in our village" She tells us.

"Wow ant you just the most friendly person" I say in a sarcastic tone.

She stares at me for a few moments and continues on.

"Why?" Luka

"you may take offence to our prohibition. This is how we be living if you under stand please leave" She tells him.

"Well ok if that's how things been we'll leave" Luka says.

"Wait a moment that ring. Are you Luka?" the woman ask.

"Yea I am. Do I know you?" Luka ask.

"did you come here when you where younger?" I ask him.

"I really don't Deen" Luka replays.

"Why yes Luka you did come here but you where much younger. And you have grown up so much" The woman tells him wit a gentle smile.

"Do I know you?" Luka asks her.

"Yes. I am Micaela. I knew your father and mother very well" The woman named Micaela tells Luka.

As soon she finish that sentence that smile quickly turns into a frown.

"Now turn back you three been here long enough. When the time is right we'll talk more" Micaela tells Luka.

"Understand. I'll come again" Luka says.

* * *

We started to leave the village but I can feel her gaze upon me as we walk out.

"Well that was something" Luka says.

"What dose that mean I wonder?" Alice says to her self.

"Yea it's weird. But we should move on spent to much time here" i say.

"Yelp to Iliasport we go" Luka says.

Again with this Ilias person I need some info. We started to walk to the port town.

"so Luka what's port town like?" I ask him.

"Well Deen there are boats and foreign traders" Luka tells me.

"There might be some foreign foods there to" Alice says with a smile.

"Lets go already!" I say.

"Fine fine" Luka says.

We walk north to the port town. It seem peaceful that till something jump out at us.

(battle start)

A leach girl appears.

"Travelers and I was getting so hungry. I'll drain every thing from you two like I did with the other travel" The leach girl says while she licks her lips.

(Luka pov)

"What!? you ate someone? I ask as I pull out my sword.

"Yea I did and you're next"

"I'll nev-" before I can finish something quickly went past me. I see Deen who has grabbed the leach girl at the neck and turn his other arm in to a claw. Then I hit me.

**Deen is gonna kill her.**

"Deen! Stop!" I yell out at him. As I ran up to, but I her a sound a snicking sound.

***Snap***

Deen just broke the leach girl's neck and threw her quite far away. He just killed her but why?

"WHY!? just why?" I shout at him.

"Why? She killed some and bragged about it that's why" Deen tells me like he did this meany times before.

"WHAT! That is your reason for killing her. You didn't have to kill her there are other ways" I tell him.

"Ways like what. Seal her with angle halo so she could reflect on her actions and hope she won't do it again. Tell me what are you trying to stride for?"

"I want to bring coexistence between humans and monsters with out bloodshed"

"If only the world worked that way. Wake up and get out of your head out of the clouds the soon the better" Deen tells me with a stone cold face.

Before I can replay comes back over and just looks Deen and just sighs deeply.

"We should keep moving" Alice tells us.

With that we keep walking to portIlias to get to the next continent.I just wonder why would Deen kill.

* * *

(Deen POV)

Well things got a bit down with Luka being mad at me for killing the leach girl she killed someone how could I let her go and Alice she just stared at me deeply. And it seem to get late and we made camp without Alice of course.

We start eating our food quietly that till Alice spoke up.

"So Deen why did you kill the leach girl?" Alice ask me says as she glares at me.

"Why? She killed someone so killed her sample"

"So that justify you killing her" Alice says with hint of anger.

"She even bragged about people like that should not be allowed to live" I says as I finish my food.

"So are gonna kill anymore?" Alice asks me with Luka starring at wondering what I'll say.

"Human or monster if they did some thing awful to others I'll kill them plane and sample"

"Deen! That is not a good reason to kill people" Luka tells me.

"Yea you're right about that. What's your idea seal them with that sword and hope that they learn the lesson and won't attack humans again" I tell him.

Alice just sighs and goes back to eating and Luka seems dishearten.

"But I'll make you a promise you this. I will not take the life of an innocent" I tell him and seem a bit lighten up a bit and Alice just stared at me.

"So Deen where did you come from?" Luka asks me trying to brake the mood.

"New York"

"What Is New York?"

"Well it's a massive city with buildings that reach up to the clouds"

"And what kind of place is it?" Alice asks.

"Well there are flying cars, food, and statue of liberty"

"What's a car?" Luka asks me with wonder.

"Well it's like a carriage with no horse pulling it and it flies two"

"Really they mus be really expensive" Luka says with a look of amazement.

"Well yes and no. Some cars are cheep and expensive"

"What about the foods?" Alice asks me with a smile.

"Well there are all types. Pizza, hamburgers, soups, and the list goes on" I tell her.

"What's a pizza?" Alice ask me with curiosity/

"Well a pizza is a flat rounded dough baked with tomato sauce and could put any toppings on it" I tell her.

"Can you make one Deen?"

"Yea I can I just need the right stuff and other things" when I told her that she look at me with a smile while licking her lips.

"Well I look forward to it Deen" Alice tells me.

"Fine you owe me one. And do any one have any stories to tell" I ask.

Well things started to brighten up. After we finish our food Luka told us a story about a hero named Heinric who defeated a monster lord.

"That is how Heinrih slayed Monster lord, and brought world peace. Every one lived happily ever after" Luka finishing his story.

The story is something a kid his age would say or that he is a massive fan boy.

"What the hell do you mean 'every one lived happily ever after' you idiot" Alice says in a mocking tone.

"Not to your liking?" I ask.

"Of course. I'm a monster why would I enjoy a story about a human killing a monster lord? Or how about I tell you a story about a monster killing a human king?" Alice tells us.

"Well I see" Luka says.

"How about I tell a story" I say.

"What kind of story?" Luka ask me.

"A story about Hero slaying a demon king" I tell him.

"Really another one" Alice says with a sigh

"Don't worry it's not your typical hero story I can ashore you"

"Long ago on a distant land there where two kingdoms one with humans and the other demons. Times where peace till war broke out and the two kingdoms fight each other and the demons where winning"

"Wait why did war brake out? And where times peaceful?" Luka interrupts me.

"Well that will come later" I tell him.

"The humans seem to be close to losing until a hero came and turn the tide. And the hero fought his way through to the demon king. The two meet and a great unfold and the hero dealt the killing blow to the demon king"

"How the hell is any different than Luka's dumb story" Alice cuts me off.

"Look I'm getting there"

"When the hero dealt the final blow with his blade his eyes met with the demon king. They won't angry just sad the hero wonder why till the demon king spoke to him 'if only you knew" and with that the demon king fell down dead. The hero wonder what the demon king meant by that. Then the hero went back the human kingdom"

"Before I go on what do you think happens?" I ask them.

"They thank the hero with a party and thanked him" Luka says with a smile.

"nope"

"He marry the princess" Alice says in a joking tone.

"Wrong I'll tell you"

"when the hero got back to the human kingdom he was captured by the knights and bought the the king. The king ordered the hero to be executed. And his death was not a quick one it was slow and painful he was cut apart. And the hero went insane and swore that he will kill all of them and then his head got chopped off"

The looks on there faces where the looks of shock and anger.

"Why? Just why?" Luka seeming about to cry.

"What the hell is wrong with the humans in that story!?" Alice screams out in anger.

"Well it turns that the human king started the war with the demons. And the story goes on" I tell them.

"When the hero want to the after life he meet some kind of entity. And it offer the hero a change for revenge with new power and the hero agreed"

"Well what happens next?" Alice ask me in a curiosity.

"That's part one of the story" I tell her.

"Oh come on! You can't stop there"

"don't worry I'll tell you the rest but we need to rest"

Alice was about to protest but just sigh and Luka looks sad.

"Yea Deen is right we should go to bed" Luka says in a sad tone.

"Not yet we got some training to do training to do" Alice tells him.

"Oh alright" Luka says still sadden.

Man is he really that sad about the story?

"Deen can I ask you something?" Alice ask.

"Yea"

"Do you tend to keep your promise yo made?"

"Yes Alice I'll keep my word and will not kill any innocent lives human or monster" I tell her.

"Hmm" Alice hums to her self "Well we'll see about that. Now get up you're training to.

"Ok" I reply.

We started another training session. Luka getting better at sword play and with me getting some hand to hand I really don't need it but it's nice to touch up a bit. And Luka seem to cheer up a bit.

"Alright now stabilize your upper body. And quickly thrust forward like I shown you" Alice instructed Luka.

"Like this" Luka step forward and lunge quickly.

"Hmm… not bad now Deen your turn" Alice tells me.

Doing as I was told I change my arm into a blade and lunge forward.

"Not bad Deen"

"So what is the story behind this sword move?" Luka ask.

"Well the sword move was used by Bloody Fernandez who masted it, and covered a battlefield with her bloody thrust. By using blood fissure thunder thrust she killed her enemies one after another making a lake of blood" Alice tells us.

"Wow that's awesome" I say.

"And bloody" Luka says.

{Deen and Luka have learned thunder thrust}

"That move is best used at the start of the fight. But as the fight goes on the power will weaken. So keep it in mind" Alice tells us.

"Yea thanks Alice" Luka says.

"Well any way it's time for bed" Alice tells us.

With that we went to sleep and by we I mean them and me climbing a tree playing playing minecraft on my halo phone for the night I really miss sleep.

* * *

(in heaven)

Ilias was watching above she wanted to see her Luka but that scar on her left cheek was not healing even with her holy powers. And she can't let any one see her like this not even her Luka.

(Ilias POV)

I watch as my Luka goes to bed and that bitch. I wanted to see to see him but not with this mark on my beautiful face. Who or what ever was that was my powers did nothing to. And speaking of things I turn my head to Deen or what ever it's name is. It had something in it's hands what is that. I zoom in closer to it and on the screen it read minecraft. What is minecraft? I wonder to my self is is some kind of spell? I'll just watch for a bit. But the story it told the story about the hero being betrayed by the humans he saved made me think a bit.

* * *

(outmake)

in the world of monster girl quest paradox. in the town of Sanilias where Luka, Alice, Ilias, and Sonya ant a table enjoying a really nice meal. Luka was drinking some whine till some guy in a fanicy suit bumped into him and spilled some whine on the the guy and this happened.

"What the hell you little brat" the guy screams at Luka.

"what?" Luka says as he turns around to be picked up by the guy.

"This suit costs me 400,000 gold how-"

before he can finish Luka upper cut him with the whine glass breaking it and making the guy fall down on his back. Luka then squats down to him.

"You must be an enemy" Luka says.

"An enemy!" Sonya screams out.

they then started to kick the guy repeatedly.

"Are a enemy?" Luka says as he kicks him.

"You must be an enemy" Sonya says as she keeps kicking.

Alice and Ilias just stare at each other. Alice finish her stake and Ilias drinks her whine and joined in on the kicking.

"Wait i don't think he is an enemy. he is just a random guy" Alice says.

"What really?" Luka says.

"What are we gonna do?" Sonya says.

"well there is only one thing we can do at a time like this" Ilias says.

they all started to kick the guy again.

at another table was Adramelech drinking a cup of coffee watching the event.

"Idiots" Adramelech says as she drinks her coffee with a hell load of suger in it.

* * *

a/n so do you like the outmake?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N not dead

* * *

(In heaven Ilias POV)

Ilias was watching Deen play Minecraft on is halo phone. And this halo phone peaked her interest, showing another world through it's screen. Ilias watch as Deen takes control of a person and make that person build a pretty large city and the city it self amazed her. The city it build reach up in to the skies above and the city architecture was something she never saw in her long lived life, the city was made of glowing and smooth buildings even if they are made out of square blocks. This just Ilias some ideas when she bring the world under her rule and maybe she'll have that thing work for her as a builder.

"Just what are you?" Ilias says to her self as she keeps watching Deen "I got to do something about this scar" Ilias says as she rubs her cheek.

* * *

(back to Deen)

I was playing on my halo phone all night and putting the final touches on my minecraft city and making a stopping point. It's almost morning I won't wake them up yet, I went through my phone and seen some apps. One of them got his eye an app called storage. After some messing around Deen fond out that her can store thing in it "Alright lets test it out" Deen then takes out a jar of happiness honey and put the phone in front of it and press a button. The honey jar turn into data and was stored on the phone.

"Wow. This is an amazing phone"

The sun is rising.

"Well to to wake up Alice and Luka" Deen says to him self.

Deen takes a deep breath and-

***Howl***

(A/N look up the wolf of saturn six howl to give an idea)

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Luka screams out as he just jumps out of his tent.

"Are you gonna do that every god damn morning?" Alice says really angrily.

"Yelp" I tell her with a smile.

I then turn my head to Luka and he seems to be praying.

"So who yea praying to?" I ask him.

"To Ilias"

"Who is Ilias?" I ask him.

"Oh Ilias is the goddess of creation and is very kind" Luka tells me with a smile.

"Kind my ass" Alice says with a sour look.

"I take it that this Ilias hates monster girls?" I ask.

"Yea and wants us all dead" Alice tells me.

"Is this true Luka?"

"Well yea it is" Luka says with a sigh

So this Ilias hates all monster girls and want to bring their end could she be really a goddess?

"Well now that you are up make us breakfasts" Alice tells Luka in a demanding tone.

Is food all this woman thinks about? We finish breakfast and continue to Iliasport.

"So Alice are there any monster boys?" I ask her.

"Yes an no. Yes monster boys can be born and no because it don't happen as much. If I had to guest it it be a 3 out of a hundred chance to happen" Alice tells me.

"Wow really Alice" Luka says.

"Yea really. And Deen can you tell me about the monsters of your world" Alice tells me.

"Sure what do you want to know about?"

"Tell me about the warr-"

Before Alice finish she runs off some where.

"we it's fighting time"I say as me and Luka get ready.

(Battle start)

A plant girl with two upper hales.

"Ahh just in time to me to be pollinated. Can you two mate with me?" the plant girls says.

"No I can't do that" Luka says.

"Sorry hun you are not my type" I say as I ready my fist.

"It won't be hard just leave every thing to me" the plat girl tells us.

Luka start the fight with a thunder thrust and dealing a blow on her.

"Ill make you come with this" the plant girl says as she tries to grab Luka with her tentacles. But I quickly rush in and started to punch her repeatedly dealing good damage to her.

"Ouch that hurt" the plant girl says.

Luka seeing an opening used thunder thrust again and that seem to have been the finishing blow.

"what?" the plant girl says as she gets sealed into a flower of some kind.

(Battle end)

"Wow Deen we make a good team" Luka says.

"Yea we do" I replay back.

"Yea when it's two ageist one weak monster" Alice says to us.

Alice then looks down to the flower.

"Hey Alice are gonna eat her?" Luka ask.

"What. How could I eat a fellow monster? I just want a taste of a peddle" Alice tells him.

"Really Alice?"

"She is a plant she can grow it back"

"Lets keep going" I tell them.

So we keep on walking.

"So back to later topic. So tell me what is a warrior" Alice asks me.

"Well a warrior is a 15 foot tall hulking humanoid beast covered head to toe in living armor and can make it's arms in to weapons like me" I tell her.

"That sounds pretty dangerous" Alice says.

"Did you fight one" Luka ask me.

"Yea I did with help of a close friend of mine"

"Another prototype like you I take it" Alice says.

"Yelp another prototype. And there are others like me from where I'm from" I tell her.

"Oh great even more walking freak shows"

Alice says.

"That's not even the half of it"

We walk for bit till something jumps out at us.

It's a roper girl. I take a look at her eyes and tell that she killed people.

(Battle start)

"Oh. Travelers I was so hungry" the roper girls says with a smile.

"so you ate someone before?" I ask her.

""yea I did and you two are next"

"What!? I'll never forgive you!" Luka says as he draws his sword.

I change my arm into a whip fist. And before she can react I shot my whip fist threw her head killing her instantly.

(Battle end)

"Did you have to killer" Luka shouted at me.

"She killed someone and seem to enjoyed it. So I ended her" I say as I change my arm back.

"Oh. We should keep going" Luka says with a sigh.

Alice rejoin us and we keep walking to Iliasport. I wanted to consume that roper's body but how will Luka and Alice react to that? I should keep that a secret for long as I can.

* * *

After so walking we made it to Iliaspot.

"Hey don't this town fell a bit empty?" I ask the others.

"Yea it is" Alice replays.

"You're right Deen. I wonder what happened?" Luka wonders.

We then went to a shop keeper and asked what is hipping.

"Oh. Well there is a really bad storm that comes when ever a ship tries to sail to Sentora. And that's why this town is so empty" the shopkeeper says to us and goes back to work.

"Hmm. I see then" Alice says.

"Do you know something Alice" Luka ask her.

"Yea a little" Alice replays.

Well if was just me I could just swim there but I don't want to leave the others behind.

"So now what?" I ask.

"I know what" a voice calls out.

We turn to see a familiar looking lamia in business suit. It's Amira with a butterfly knife in her hand and doing some tricks with it.

"So you three want to get to Sentora but there are raging storms that stops you yes?" Amira ask us while doing tricks with that butterfly knife.

"Yea. Do you know a way to get pass the storms" Luka ask her.

"I do know a way" Amira says as she points her knife east "head east and you should find a cave and in that cave you should find a legendary treasure of pirate captain Selene"

"Who is Selene?" I ask.

"Oh. She is a legendary pirate captain who sail all over the seas" Luka tells me.

"Yes that and in the cave you should find a treasure trove. A bell known as poseidon"s bell and with that bell you can travel through the storms with no troubles" Amira finish and goes back to doing tricks with her knife.

"Really a bell can help us?" Luka ask.

"I just said that you idiot. And get a move on you three are burning day light"

"Yea she right we should get moving" Alice tells us.

We start to head to the cave.

"Oh yea Deen I got a little massage from the client" Amira tells me.

"What kind I ask?"

"things are a bit boring. So I'm gonna spice things up a bit so be ready" Amira tells me the massage and leaves.

"What did she mean by that?" Luka ask me.

I just shrug.

"She is really strange" Alice says.

"Strange how?" Luka ask.

"well she gives off a very deep felling"

"Darkness?"

"Something like that but deeper. Of I may be over thinking it" Alice says.

We started to walk east of town and walked to the cave. And by the time we made it there it was night time. We then set up camp and ate our food and started training with Alice.

The training ended with Luka on the ground tired but he did get better at the basics. And me not getting tired at all.

"How are you not tired Deen" Luka ask while catching his breath.

"Well I can go for a loot longer than this" I tell him.

"What waste full movements" Alice says with a sigh.

"Hey! I'm doing my best here" Luka says as he gets up.

"You need to move like the wind, your body like the earth, and have fire in your sword" Alice tells him.

"What?"

"or move live a butterfly, sting like a bee, you can't hit what you can't see" I tell him.

"What?" this coming from both of them.

"Never mind" I say with a sigh.

"Yea what ever Deen said. You need to focus your mind. Cross your legs and try meditating"

Luka then cross his legs and try to mediate.

"You to Deen" Alice tells me.

"Ok" I say as I sit down and mediate.

*Luka then recovers half his health*

"Hey! It worked" Luka says with glee.

"Wait What!? I was just joking the hell is with your body?" Alice says in a surprise tone.

"Is it really that strange?" Luka asked.

"Yea it is. Having your wounds healed by meditating is anything but strange don't you think"

"Wait"

Luka mediates again and recovers half his health again.

"See I can do it"

"That is scary" Alice says as she starts poking Luka.

"Hey stop poking me. Wait what about Deen"

They both turn and see Deen glowing and floating a bit.

"Whats wrong with him Alice?"

"Don't know. Lets find out"

As I was meditating as Alice told me to do and I feel very deep. Deep like I'm drifting into the the vast space. In silence with no sound and no-

"Hey Deen!" Alice shouts at me breaking me out of my trance.

"What?" I say as I fall down on the ground.

"You where floating" Luka tells me.

"Oh. I was?"

"Yea. You seem Really deep into your thoughts" Alice tells me.

"I see. Wait I want to try something"

I the focus a bit and felt something in my hand. It was a small glowing gray sphere.

"the hell is that?" Luka asked.

"i don't know?"

I then toss the sphere away from us and it then made an fairly sized explosion. We all looked shocked.

"Wow, lets do that again"

I then focus and made a bigger one and threw it far and the explosion was even bigger. I was about to make another but Alice puts a hand on me.

"All right that is enough for one night" Alice tells me.

And with that we went to bed. This time I'll just rest till morning even though I don't need it but it's good to lay down and collect your self. Like when I first came to this world, meeting Luka and Alice and learning about a goddess who wants to kill all monster girls. I wonder how did semen become food that shit you see in a hentai manga but oh well.

I wonder how Melody and the others are doing? I can only hope they put an end to Blackwatch and Gentek.

With that last thought I waited till morning.

(back on earth)

2 weeks after Blackwatch has been defeated and with Gentek's secrets being exposed. But there was a small problem when the evolved attack Blackwatch some went missing and there was no trace of some of them.

In an destroyed Blackwatch building was a evolved looking around for something, anything.

"Melody it's been two weeks. I know you miss him but you got to face facts" Alex says to her.

"NO! I refuse to accept it" Melody says as she keeps looking.

"Look we all looked for him after we brought down Blackwatch. Deen is not the only one who went missing from the attack"

"But I miss him" Melody says with some tears.

"I know but we did what we could. You should get some rest you been up for two weeks"

Melody sighs and goes back with Alex to the evolved base. But Melody will not give up.

"I will find you Deen" Melody promise to her self.

(back to monster girl world)

It's morning time. And it time to wake up the others.

Deen was about to do a roar but Alice getting tired of Deen's crap quickly wakes up and tackles him and puts a hand on his mouth.

"No! Not today" Alice says to him.

"Fine not today you got me"

Luka then wakes up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Deen why didn't you roar us awake?"

"Why do you want that you idiot?"

With every one up we ate breakfast and went in to the cave. And with my heighten senses I smell something.

"Hey you smell something?" I ask.

"Not really Deen"

"Yea a fox" Alice says with a bit disgust.

"What dose a fox smell like?" Luka asked.

"Thin fried tofu" Alice tells him.

Tofu? Never had that before. I used a thermal vision and found some life forms.

"hey guys I'm gonna explore a bit I'll catch up" I say as I walk off.

"Hey! Deen where are you going?" Luka ask.

But Deen was far gone.

I'm now on my own for a bit. I wonder for a bit till I here cry for help. Me being me I rush to the source of it.

(No one's pov)

In the part of the cave was a little kitsune girl caught in a web of a spider girls web.

"Oh no how did this happen?" the fox girl says to her self.

"Well looks like lunch came early" a spider girl says ans she comes down on the helpless fox.

As the spider comes closer to enjoy her catch. They herd foot steps they turn and see a person it was not human. It had grey skin and black eyes with two little dots with white hear.

"is that a monster boy?" the fox asked.

"today must be my lucky day" the spider says to her self.

Then the monster boy lift his left arm up and it change into a clawed hand. And before any on can react he in a blur rush up to the spider girl and impaling her. He then took his other arm and got ready for a killing blow.

"NO! Wh..at Ple-"

She did not get to finish as he rammed his through her skull killing her. What happen next chilled the little kitsune to the bone. Some black tentacles came out of his back and melted the spider girl.

He then turns to the little white fox. He lifts his crawled hand.

The fox close her eyes thinking that was the end.

*Slash*

But nothing came. She was freed from the web.

He saved me? The fox thought to her self.

"Are you alright? He ask.

"Yea. I am thanks for saving me" the fox replayed.

"Oh sorry. Where are my manners"

"My name is Deen. What's you're name?"

"I'm Yoko" the little white fox replayed.

(In heaven)

Ilias just watch in disgust as Deen just consumed the spider girl. That thing or Deen whatever it call it's self, it went off from the group Ilias was a bit curious. So she used her screen to fallow it and it found a fox stuck in a spiders web the thing change it's arm in to claws and charge the spider then killing was happy with a monster girl dying but what it did to the body sicken her. She saw other eaten before but not like this. What was Luka thinking bringing that thing with him just what?

"Disgusting" Ilias said to her self as she rubs her cheek.

She was able to cover the scar with magic but she still can not heal it for some reason.

END.

* * *

(outmake)

In a factory somewhere was a man at a computer typing away making stuff. In side of the room was some floating orbs on tables made the guy on the computer.

Then on the far side of the wall someone phase thought it. Who was this person?

It's Adramelech in loli form.

As she finish phasing thought the wall she looked around and was curious of the place she was in. She then saw a guy on a computer.

"who are you?" Adramelech asked.

"I'm the producer" the guy said.

"what do you do?"

"i produce. It's my job and I love it =D"

Adramelech then turns her head to the table with the orbs. She then flats over to the tables.

"hmm. May I partake of your product?" Adramelech asked.

"sure whats mine is yours friend" the producer said as he keep typing.

The orb then flats up and then went into Adramelech's chest. She can't really describe it but she wants

M̴̥̝͚͖͆̎̋o̸̹̺̺͎̿̓̽r̸̡͉̈͆̐́ę̷̡̛̞̼̏͐

"May I take another? I need more"

"What's mine is yours. I'm just happy that I can provide this to you"

Adramelech then goes to another table and absorbs another orb and another and another until. She start to floats into the air and spread her arms out and absorbs all the orbs in the factory.

"YYYEEESSSSS"

"I need more make more" Adramelech said as her head does a 180.

"More will come soon. Please wait"

"I need it Ṋ̷̠͑́͜O̷͕͍͔̱̓̿̽͂̉̎͊͝Ẅ̴̨͙̟́̈͋"

"Trust me. I am working as fast as I can"

"Give me more

"GiVe mE MoRe"

"g̵̛̱̠̗̈́̕i̶̟͔͋v̸̧͍̥̂̈ḛ̶̾͊ ̸̧̩͙́̏͐m̸̜̒͒e̵͎͇̠͌ ̶̱̃̇͐m̶̠̥͊ö̸̫̯r̵̓̈́͜ͅe̴͕͑̊̋"

.

"g̸͉͔̫̈̈̍ị̸̥͈̱̟̘̥̦̃̍̓v̵͍̩̾̂͜͠ë̶̯̪͇́̒̐̒̉͠͝ ̶̣̎̆m̶͓͙̱͎͇̲̖͈̰̑̂̎̕̚͝ͅë̸̢̨̯̝̱̰̤̜́ ̵̧͍͎̯͚̖͍͍̩̓̋̋̃m̸̫̩̠̹̮̰̲̻̩̝͍͍̒͛̐̈́͐̍̾̎͆͗̌ơ̵̙̻̖͌́͛̈̔̚͜ͅŗ̵̢̹̜͓̭̯̭̜̤͙̈̅̌̎̓̏́̉̓͘ě̴̡̮͚̦̈́͐͒̽̋͘͝"

.

"g̶̢̱͖̟̠̹̳̼̹̰̥̻̩̪̪̦̱̞̺̈́̇̆̍̉i̵͚̲͖̼͗̾͂͒̊̑̉̂̈̈̍̉̓v̶̢̧̡̨͔̰̮̥̥̦͓̹̘̪͎̻͔̟̦͇͍̖͉̲͛̾͊̉̈́́̐́͝͝e̴̛̙̜͍̺̽̅̇͑̉̎̿̆̿́̐̆͂͝ ̸̖̺̼͓͚̜͙̾̎̐͂̉͊͛̒̃͐̂̏͑̅̒͂̓̉̚͝m̶̨̻͎̝͗̊̈́̈̃̽̎͜ȅ̶̡̡̧͎̯̠̟̖͚̪̰̲͙̙̠̘̙͓̣̩͙͉̮͗͒̀̋̅̃͐̏͜͝ ̶̧̘̆͗̔m̸̡͉̳̹̳̖͈̩̻̺͇̤͇̹̠͇̮̠̅̌͌̄̓̾̓̅̂́̂̾͐̈́̎̏͒̎͐͑͛͘͝͝͝ǒ̴̢̲̤͙̠͈̪̗̳̗͚̈́͌͑͠r̷̜̞̰̽̂̏̓̓̍́̾̆̊̆̈́̌̂̀͘é̸̡͈̮̠͎̰̩̤̞̰̞̣̇̓̏̐͛̾̒̂̽̚̕͠͠"

.

"You are Not working fast enough"

.

"i̵̡͓̱̹͍̝̙͖̻̖̿͊̋̾͗̀̊̄̄͐̈̂̊̊̀̈́̋͌̽̓̕̚̚̚͠͝͠ͅ'̸̣͔͇̾́̇͗̎̒͂̊̐̊̈͑̽̀́̅̽̀͆̃̐̿̒͒͋̎͑̈̐̐̚͝͝m̷̢̯͔͓̰̘͈͚͉͕̜̥̠͚̠̳̺̠̲̰̹̰̥͖͙̺͖̤͔͕͊͑̉͂͌͑̚͜͝ͅ ̸̢̨̡͇̠̬̰̟̟̮̱̼͎͉̠͙͍͙͍̮̝̺͙̙͔̬̀̂͆̎̍̐͘ͅg̸̛̛̛̛̩̗̺̰͓̞͓̊̏̋̃͆̈́͂͋̊̐̑̅̑͆̊̀̓̉̏̓̎̍͑͆̚̕͠ạ̷̧̨̡̛̦̺̩̼̦̟̻̞͖͕͓̳͚͉͚̹̫͕̜͕̝̿́̐̅͐̇̆̎̈́̏̈͒̽̂͂̈́̑̐́̈́̈́̀̿͘̕͠͝͠͝m̴̡̢̨̱̳͙̟̝̞̤̮̭̞͈̬̥̟͎̱͓̩̳̙͖̬̏̓̂́̉́͂̈́͝ͅͅề̵̛̳̞͎͖̩̣̥͙͙̲͓̬̻̘̈̋̒̓͊̊͐̈́̈͗̀̇̇̀̏̌̑͐̏͗̒͊̕͘̚̚͝ ̶̨̨̜̤͓͔̯̳̰̦̼̬̫̻̝͕̜̔̑͑͊̈́̃̉̌͗̎̐̕ê̴̢͕͈̞̜̳̺͈̞͒̈̽͒͊͠n̷̢̢̢̛̛͍̘̰͉͔̗͍̘͔̬̞̝̙̱̤̳̼̈̎͋͐́́̉̉́̿̀̎̎̉́̒̈͛͗͑̊̓̄̒͝ͅḑ̴̨͎̤͔̩̯̰̹͇̱͈̪̳̰̻̟͑̓͑̈́̽̎̔͒̅́͗̌̍̂͛̊̍͂͘̚̕͜͠͝͝ͅī̴̧̫̼͖̖̪̪̥̘̫̫̰̿̔́́̀̊̀͑̑͒̔̆̾͆͋̊́̈́̾͌͆̆͆͋̚̚͠͠͝͝n̶̢̖͙̲͍̭̺̹͖̤̬̖͖͔̖̤͉̹̒̈͂̌̉̈̌̀̍̕͝ḡ̷̞͚̼͉͖̓ ̴̢̧̳̼̞͓̞̪̙̞̻͍̱͍̦̥͛̐͋̎̔͛̔̽̐̋͂͗̈́̕͜y̵̛̛̹̻͉̟̣͙̠̆̇͐̋͑̂̽͋̇̌̂͑̈́͑̾̍̓̃̿̿͌̈́͊̀̈̕̕͝͠͝͝ͅo̸̜̺̪͉̪͍̖̮̞̼̪͍͎̳͎̲̅̈́͐̒͋̇͗̚͝u̵̠̦̳͕͍͑̈̊̚͝"

.

Adramelech then absorbs the guy on the computer.

.

n̶̥̰͈͊̔̌̿̀̾̉̎̀̓̇͋̾̈́o̵̤̣͎͇̟̠͕̐͌w̷̰̅̾͂ ̴͉̼̟̈ơ̴̫̓͛̑̄̿n̸̲̭͖͋́̌ͅͅ ̴̨̡̜̪̤͈̜̫̯͇̻̼̮̝͘t̵̡͎͓̟̝̝͙̟̯͎̱̮̽́́̀̈́̈́̑͋̃̓̏͠͝ͅỡ̴̢͈͇̆̀̈̈̆̽͑̒͆ ̶̫͕̤͖̙̥͔͇̖̩̳̀̊͂̀̾̍́́̿t̸̰͔̥̞̗́̑̿͊͆̆͝͝͝h̸̨̡̤͈̥̲̯͇̖̫̗͉̻̃́̓̋̽̓̿́͆̈́̃̑̓ë̵̡̢̜̘̫̪̺̲̳̣̜́̾̅͆̚͜ͅ ̷̪̫͖̞̹̖̳̈̿̇̀̊ņ̷̛̱͔̪̪̘͊̔͊͒̈́͒̇̈́̅͌̈́̕e̷̩̳̠͇̳̣̽̍̂͝ẍ̷̨̨̨̩͔̜̜̰͓͕͈̰̳̄͐̔̏̒t̴̛͚͖̱̤̥͈̾̿̆̔́̚


	8. Chapter 8

A/N sorry about my poor grammar i'll try to go back and fix it.

* * *

Review time.

Just some guy : thanks for the kind words it really helped me a lot.

Fish on Land : about that thing that harmed Ilias that is something that i made up. and i'll be using it in other stories.

Radioaktive9999 : i have someone else in mind.

American Blitzkrieg : sorry about the grammar. it's not my best suit.

* * *

So after I went off on my own for a bit I'm sure Luka will be fine on his own for a bit. I used my thermal vision to see if any thing was alive and there where a far bit of lifeforms living here. As I was exploring I herd a cry of help and rush to the source of it. I found a spider girl and a fox girl but wait the fox looks like, I quickly snap out of my thoughts and change my arm into claws and rush the spider and rammed claws into her. She then begged mercy but I had none to give and rammed my other fist through her head killing her better not be wasteful I then consume the spider girl's body and gain biomass but it fells weird. I'll short it out later now the fox and she looks like Melody with out he ears or tail and is shorter than her. Time to free her.

I then I lift my clawed arm and cut her free. She falls down and gets up and dust her self off.

"Oh sorry. Where are my manners, I'm Deen what's your name?"

"I'm Yoko" she tells me.

She seems a bit scared. I would be two if I was her.

"Please don't eat me!"

"I won't eat you!"

…

I fell really dumb right now.

"Sooo Yoko can you help me find something in this cave"

She lower her ears "Well I got separated from others I was with"

I sigh "Alright lets get going. Lest find your friends"

Her ears perk up"really!? you'll help me"

"yea I will"

"Hey um Deen can I ask you something?"

"Yea what?"

"Are a monster boy? I never saw one"

"yes I am" yea it's best to keep playing along with that.

"Wow! That's amazing"

We started walking around the cave trying to find the cave and Yoko friends. After some time we meet back with luka and Alice. Luka seems to be finishing off some weird monster girl.

"Take this!" Luka says as he finish the monster with thunder thrust. And with that she got sealed away.

"Hey! I did pretty well on my own" Luka says to him self as he put up his sword.

"Yea you did pretty well. For an idiot that is" Alice says smugly.

"Hey! Guys"

"Oh. Deen you're back with a friend I see" Luka says to me.

"Hello. I'm Yoko nice to meet you" Yoko says as she waves.

"Nice to meet you I'm Luka"

I turn to see Alice just staring me wide eyed with her mouth opened a bit.

"Hey! Alice something wrong?"

Alice then shakes her head "I'm fine"

"Well were all back together. Lets get going" Luka says to us.

Luka then takes the lead.

"Wait stop!" Yoko shouts at Luka.

"ah! What is it?"

Without a word Yoko moves Luka back a bit and then gets down on one knee and looks around. She then picks up a rock and toss it froward and a guillotine comes down and crash into the wall.

"Whoa! That could have killed me" Luka says.

"Damn. Good call" I said to her.

"well that is one of my many skills" Yoko tells us.

Alice in the back just stared at at Deen and fell the presence of a spider in him. He felt off to Alice but now another one but inside him? She can't really describe it.

"Just what are you?" Alice wispier to her self.

And with that we moved threw the cave with Yoko disarming the trap as we go along. I wonder is she a ninja or a rouge? We then made it to an open room and someone is here.

It was monster girl but her lower body was that of a fox with seven tails.

"Hey! Nanabi" Yoko says as she runs up to her and hugs her.

"Yoko. Tell me where were you?" Nanabi ask as her as her.

"Well I was about to be eaten by a spider but Deen saved me" Yoko tells her as she points to me.

"Wow! Did you really saved her Deen?" Luka asked me.

"Yea I did. Awesome right?"

"So what happened to the spider girl?" Nanabi asked.

Before Deen can answer Yoko beat him to the punch.

"Deen killed her"

"Deen! You did it again" Luka tells me.

"I had a good reason this time"

Luka sighs sadly.

"Deen is it? You have my thanks for saving Yoko" Nanabi tells me smile.

"No problem"

"Now is there any way I can repay you?"

"can you let me and Luka pass. We need to get a bell of some kind.

Nanabi's smile then turns into a frown.

"Sorry I'm under orders not to let any one pass threw here"

"Please we need Poseidon's bell" Luka asks.

"Sorry but no"

"We need to get past" Luka says as he draws his sword

"Very well. I'll show you the power of Tamamo's aide" Nanabi tells us as he gets into a battle stance.

I see Yoko with a worried look.

"Deen no killing" Luka tells me.

"Like I said no innocent lives"

I turn to see Yoko look a bit calmer hearing that. I'm gonna have to hold back on this fight just enough not to kill her.

(Boss time)

I lead off the fight by rushing her with my fist raised to punch her. But she grabbed me with her tails.

"Fufu I got you. Now to play with you"

She started to rub her tails on my groin trying to make me come but that is not gonna happen when I have control over my body.

"is that it?" I ask her.

"What!? did nothing happen" Nanabi says in sock.

"Well you s-"

"Hey! Let him go" Luka yells out as he comes in with a demon decapitation.

It lands and did a far bit of damage to her. I then break out of her tails and jumped back.

"You two are a little strong. How about this"

She then charges her energy.

"I don't think so!"

I then start charge my power and make a orb in my hand and throw it at her. But she doge it and hit the cave wall behind her and made a large explosion in the wall. Nanabi was socked by this but Luka took this chance to do a thunder thrust on her and lands a good hit. But Luka was not done he dealt some blows on her, Nanabi tried to grab him with her tails but he was able to doge but one got tail his left leg.

"Got you. Now I'll-" Nanabi did not finish as Deen just punch her in the face mutable times. And Luka gets out of her hold.

Me and Luka regroup.

"We are doing pretty good" I tell luka.

"Yea we are. If we keep this up we should be able to win" Luka tells me.

"Are you two sure about that?" Nanabi tells us.

Her eyes then flash for a moment.

"was that suppose to do something?" I ask her.

"You should be sleeping! I at lease got your friend" Nanabi says with a smile.

"What are you-"

*snore*

I then to Luka to see that he fell asleep while standing.

"God fucking damn it!" I cured out.

Nanabi then came charging at us with her tails raised to grab us. I was about pull Luka out of the way but he doges my grab.

"Oh come on man"

Nanabi tries to grab him but he doges with no problem.

""What!? that has to be a fluke"

Nanabi tries again but again Luka doges again.

Wow I should record this. I then pull out my phone and set it to record the battle.

"Lest get going" Luka says in his sleeps.

Luka then unleash a deadly dance of blows on Nanabi. He dealt nine blows on her.

"What is going on here!?" Nanabi yells out.

Luka then use another sword move on her dealing a lot of damage.

"No I won't lose like this"

Nanabi then charges her power.

"How about this!"

Nanabi's tails all shot out at Luka but…

"Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda!" Luka screams out as he countered to doge all of them.

"That's impossible!" Nanabi yells out.

"a star falls in to hell. Daystar!" Luka yells out and deals massive damage to Nanabi and sealing her.

"How? Could this happen?" Nanabi says as she gets turned into a fox.

(Boss defeated)

"mmm… well that was a nice nap" Luka says as he wakes up.

"Dude! That was badass" I tell him.

"What happen while I was asleep?" Luka asked.

"so you don't really remember. When you where you became like a different person" Alice tells him.

"yea. And I got it all recorded to"

"recorded?" both of them told me.

"On this" I say as I show them the halo phone.

"And what would that be?" Alice asked.

"I'll show you later. We got a bell to get"

Yoko then walks up to Nanabi.

"Um. What happened to her?" Yoko asked.

""Don't worry she's been sealed. She can turn back later" Luka tells her.

We where about to walk into the treasure room but the door opens.

A girl walks out not just any girl. A girl with yellow hair and nine tails and green eyes. I know better to judge on looks that could get you killed from my world. so what happens now?

I turn to Luka and he seems a bit tense we may have another fight on our hand. I can tell she is way stronger than Nanabi.

"Hey idiots. I just want you two she is one of the four heavenly knights Tamamo" Alice tells us.

"Really? Another knight"

"Just our luck" I sigh out.

Tamamo then walks up to Yoko and Nanabi.

"Oh my. Nanabi how did your self sealed?"

But Nanabi lets out a little wimpier.

"She got sealed by that weird looking sword" Yoko tells her.

"I see. Don't worry I'll undo the seal" Tamamo tells her.

Tamamo's hand started to glow. She then tap Nanabi on the head. A flash happened and Nanabi was back to her normal self.

Now she turns to us.

"So. You must be Luka. You two must have great skill to beat Nanabi" Tamamo tells us.

Tamamo then stats to walk around us and sniffing us. She then looks at me for a moment.

"So. Who might you be young man?"

"His name is Deen. He saved me from a spider" Yoko tells her before I can answer.

She looks at me again. Then she laughs.

"so cute. So strong. I bet you two be fun on the bed" Tamamo says as laughs out.

"What?" Luka says.

"The fuck!?" I say.

I see something in her hand. That must be the bell thing we are looking for but how are gonna get it from her?

"Hey. Is the bell?" Luka asked.

"Why yes it is. This is poseidon's bell. Trying to crossover to Sentora with that raging storm is really annoying, so I'll be taking the bell. I really don't need the bell but Alme Elma can be really annoying"

"Alme Elma? Who could that be?" Luka asked.

"Most likely another knight" I tell him.

"Yes. Deen is right, she is one of the heavenly knights and making storms blocking the route" Alice tells us.

'But why would she do that?' Luka thought to him self.

"So. You need the bell do you not. What are you gonna to do?" Tamamo ask.

"I guest we'll fight you and take it" Luka answers her.

Of course. Me and Luka where about get ready but.

"Wait you two. She is not a person that you two can't fight right now" Alice tells us.

I get the feeling that was mostly meant for Luka and not me. i could be wrong.

"So. They are the two who caught your eye monster lord"

"Wait what. You're the monster lord Alice?" Luka says in surprise.

"Wow. It took you that long to figure it out you idiot. And Deen somewhat knew. I am the monster lord Alipheese the sixteenth" Alice tells us.

"No way"

"I knew! It kind of" I say out loud.

"Oops. I was suppose to say that now was I" Tamamo says with I giggle.

"But now I'll be taking the-"

Before Tamamo can finish. Yoko come up to her and tugs on her sleeve.

"Oh. That right Deen saved Yoko's life, as leader of the Kitsune's I must thank you"

She then walks closer to me.

"So what do you want? Thin fried tofu? Touch my Fluffy tail? Or the bell?" Tamamo ask me.

"Mmm"

I want to try the tofu but we are on an quest.

"The bell please" I ask.

"Ok. Here you go" Tamamo says as she gives me the bell.

"Is this really alright?" Luka asks.

"like I said I don't really need it and don't care"

"I see"

"So. Are you two steal gonna try to fight me?" Tamamo ask as her tails wave back and forth.

"What's the point? We got the bell and I only fight the monsters who stop humans from coexisting" Luka says.

"And me I only kill Deserving" I say.

"I do not condone that" Luka tells me.

"That is necessary" I tell him.

"I see. But we will fight in the future. Don't forget I am one of the heavenly knights that serve the monster lord"

"Well what ever happens happens" Luka tells her.

"Very well then. Until we meat again"

A magic circle appear under Tamamo with Yoko and Nanabi but. In the far off cave corner was Amira hidden from every one.

"sorry but one you are staying behind little white one" Amira says as she lift her left hand and snap her fingers.

Before the magic circle can activate Yoko got moved out of it some how surprising every one. Tamamo and Nanabi go warped leaving Yoko behind.

"Well job here is done" Amira said to her self.

She then waps out of the cave.

"No Way? I got left behind" Yoko says to her self as she falls her knees.

It seem she is about to cry but I'll see what I can do?

"Hey um… Yoko"

"Yes?"

"Why not come with us?"

"What? Really?"

"What!?" Luka an Alice yells out.

"Yea we should help her" I tell them.

"Is that alright? Deen" Luka ask.

"It should be. So what do you say?"

"Ok" Yoko says with a smile as she jumps up.

Alice just sight and mutters something under her breath.

(Yoko has joined the party)

"So with that out of the way. So Alice you're the monster lord"

"I did not even try to hide it. You where just to big of an idiot to see that"

"Yea. That was dumb not to see that"

"Do you remember Granberia fallow Alice's orders" I tell Luka.

"Yea see. Deen gets it"

"So why did travel with me?"

"Like I said. You're an ingesting human but Deen just came out of nowhere" Alice says as she gives me a quick glance "and I want to see the world with my own eyes"

"Did you really want a all out war with the humans" Luka ask.

" in self defence you can exert your power. That was my only command to the monsters. It must got distorted when it go to human ears. I never wanted a full out war"

"we if that was the case. Then why did Granberia attack Iliasburg" luka asked.

"with the slaughter of Remina. The humans gain a burning hatred of monsters. Violence was used as self defence, but some monsters take more of a liberal take"

The slaughter of Remina? Something else that I'm gonna have to look into. It sounds like a inside job.

"this is the end of that talk. So what are you gonna to do Luka? The monster lord stands before you"

Luka start to think to himself. With Alice being the monster lord she is with out a doubt must be strong. Luka seem to have a lot of growing to do.

I then put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do it. You are not ready for this fight, you have a lot of growing to do. And I'll be there to help you along the way" I tell him.

Luka just looks at me for a moment and close his eyes and turns back to Alice.

"Deen is right Alice I am not ready to fight you yet. And another thing if you just died the monsters will be confused" Luka tells her.

"Hmm… they might. I just want them to fallow my orders. But I get the wishy washy ones like Granberia and Alma Elma"

"But is this ok? Not fighting me" Alice ask.

"Like I said. I only fight the monsters who get in the way of coexisting. My aim is the monster lord's castle and stop the heavenly knight"

"What about you Deen?" Alice asks me.

"Meh" I say as I just shrug.

"I have my own viewpoints as the monster lord. All monsters are my cute subordinates. I will not lend a hand to help you fight them. You under stand that right?"

"Yea I get it. You are just travelling not a ally"

"what about the ones that kill the innocent?" I ask her.

"We will discuses that later. We should get going"

"so where are we going to?" Yoko ask.

"To Sentora" Luka tells her.

* * *

And with that we leave the cave. As soon as we get out I start to fell something another infected.

***Roar***

We all heard the roar. And turn to the sore of it and it was-

A Brawler. Bigger than normal sized ones.

But this one was covered from head to toe in bio armor and it was black and red and have long spines coming out of it's back.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Luka yells out.

"I got no idea!?" Alice fallows up.

"It's so big and scary" Yoko says with a wimpier.

"it's a brawler. A monster from my world" I say as I walk to it.

"Are you really gonna fight that thing!?" Luka ask me with worry.

"Don't worry I fight them all the time"

"Um.. I'll hel-"

"NO! You stay back. I'll do this alone"

"But"

"Luka you should lesion to Deen. You just get in his way" Alice tells him.

"Fine"

I then changer my arms into claws. The brawler saw this and roared again.

We both Roared at each other.

We both charged at each other.

END.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N You guys are in for a treat.

* * *

Lets do a little recap. We went into a cave to get a bell, we got it and another party member. We where about to go back to PortIlias but a FUCKING brawler came from nowhere.

And now I'm fighting said brawler.

(Boss time)

[boss music- metroid prime 3 berserker lord]

I lead the battle of by attacking first with my claws.

***Dink***

What the-?!

I did not get to finish as the brawler just decked me as sent me skidding on the ground. But it was not done yet, it then charged at me and grabbed my leg and started to smash me in the ground repeatedly.

"FUCK!"

*SLAM*

"FUCK!"

*SLAM*  
"FUCK!"

It then threw my into a tree that it broke in impact. I get up but my left arm is bent out of shape and my neck is snap to the right nothing that I'm use to.

(Luka's POV)

"OH NO! DEEN!" I scream out I pull out my sword to help but I get stooped by a tail wrapped around my wast.

"Stop you idiot. You'll just get killed if you try to help him" Alice tells me.

"What!? that monster is killing him. I have to help him"

I feel her grip tighten around me.

"I know Luka. But you'll just get in his way and you won't be much help to him. And take a look he is healing himself"

"What?"

(Back to Deen)

I started to heal my self, I started with the arm and snap my neck back in place. Ok it's armor seems to hard and I doubt that my other forms will work on it. Wait I wonder if that weird magic works on it it's worth a try.

I stated to channel my powers into my claws and it worked and the two orbs on my hands are glowing a strange gray. My claws now feel more sharp and dangerous.

Lets give it a test run.

I charged the brawler again. It tried to take a swing but I ducked under it and took two slashes across it ugly face leaving some deep marks. This made it angry and it tries to take a swing at me but I caught it's fist and did a flip which made it land on it's back but it quickly lift it's arm and flung me away from it. Is got up and charged at me and it then hit me with an upper cut and sent me into the air, this gives me an idea. If that weird power worked my claws then it should work on the others to.

I then change my right arm into a blade and charge power into it and the edge is now glowing a bit. The brawler then jumped up to me with it's arms raised, ready to gut me but that did not happen. I put my who body weight in this down ward swing.

***SLASH***

I land on my feet and the brawler to came down, cut down the middle that is.

[music stops]

(Boss defeated)

Oh look I won and now to git rid of the body I can't risk someone getting infected or worse using it as a weapon. So I bring out my feeding tendrils and consume the dead brawler, it fells weird it's memories are just blank and the biomass is strange. I then turn around and see Luka and Alice with looks of pure shock and Yoko not to surprised from last time in the cave.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Alice screams out at me.

"A brawler"

"NO NO NO!. The thing with the Tentacles"

"I consumed it"

Alice just stares at me "You ate it. But why?"

"it was to dangerous to be left here"

"Um. How is it?" Luka ask me.

"Well Luka I can't really tell you. You are better of knowing"

Alice then comes up to me with a serous look.

"No Deen. Tell me why?" Alice says in a demanding tone.

"Sorry Alice I can't tell you it's to much for you to handle"

Her eyes glow a dim light and then a flash happened.

"Was that suppose to do something?"

She seems surprised for a moment and just sighs.

"Let's just go back to the damn port and get off this island"

I then feel a tug. I turn and see Yoko.

"Are you alright Deen?" Yoko ask me with a worried look.

"Don't worry. It will take more than that to bring me down"

She seems to lighten up a bit.

* * *

We then started walk back to the the portIlias, who the hell names these places? Before walked back in Alice change into her human for and Yoko use some kind of spell to hide her ears and tail.

"Alright we back into town. Now we-"

"HEY! GUYYYSSS!" a familiar voice calls out to us.

We turn and see Amria coming to us.

"Oh. It's just you" Alice says nonchalantly.

"yelp. Just me"

"Hey I got a question?" I ask Amria.

"is it about that brawler?"

"Yes that!? how the hell did it get here?"

"well that was the work of the client who sent sent that. And before you ask more will come later in the future"

"WHAT!? that thing was dangerous. What if that monster found it's way to a village!?" Luka screams out at Amria.

"Hey hey hey. There is no need for yelling and don't worry the client get innocent lives involved in this"

Alice then walks up to Amria with her arms crossed.

"Alright I had it with you and your secrets. Now tell me who is this client that you work for!?" Alice says in a demanding tone.

"Sorry I can't tell you. He dose not want to be raveled"

"I wasn't asking. I'm ordering you to tell me who?"

"And why should I?"

"Why? I'm the monster lord and you will tell me" Alice tells Amria as she keeps her gaze on her.

"Sorry but no. But I can tell you this much his name"

Alice just sighs in defeat "and what will his name be?"

"his name is Graeme and he's the client who hired me" Amria tells us.

Graeme? Could that be the one who sent me here or was it Bagon? Or they could be working together? So meany questions and no answers.

"Well with that out of the way. Graeme have gifts for Luka and Yoko"

"What? Gifts?"

"Wow! Gimme gimme gimme!" Yoko says with joy and jumping in place.

She reminds me of Melody in some ways man I miss her and the others.

"And for you" Amria then reach into her backpack and pulls out two katanas.

The katanas both have black and gray handles and the sheaths are to black and gray. And the katanas are straight not carved strange.

Amria then toss them to Yoko who then caught them and then place them at her hips with a peace of rope. Where did she get them from?

"Wow they are amazing! Thank you very much!"

"Don't worry about it. Now for Luka"

"Me?"

"yea you dummy" Amria then again pulls out another sword from her backpack.

This sword is amazing. The sword has a silver blade with a golden wolf head at the base and the eyes are glowing blue. The hilt seem to be made of onyx with some gold trims on it. It's pretty awesome looking.

"Wow. What is that?" Luka asked.

"This is the Heart of the starved wolf. this sword was used to fight the Blood lord"

"Who's the Blood lord?" Alice asks her.

"That is a story for another time. And here you go Luka"

"Thanks. But I don't need a sword like that I got Angle Halo"

"Well here's the thing"

Before any one can react Amria took the blade she was holding and thrust the blade into Luka's chest. We went wide eyed and there was no blood and Luka don't seems to be in any type of pain. Amria then lets the sword go and it then disappears.

"What the hell was that!?" Luka yells out.

"Well I could tell you. Bye"

And without another world Amria just up and left and the four of us just stood there dumbfounded.

"I told you. She is weird" Alice tells us.

"yea I guest so. Are you ok Luka?"

"Yea. I'm fine Deen"

"Yea. Lets get going already" Yoko says as she takes the lead.

We then walked to the boat to move to get to Sentora. We looked around for a bit til we found the caption I think.

"you think he'll take us?"

"don't worry I'll handle this" Luka tells me.

"Hey! We want to go to Sentora"

"Are you kidding me? You know what happens when ever a ship tries to leave right" the caption told Luka in a joking tone.

"Don't worry we have Posiden's bell. If we hang it from the ship we should be fine right?"

"What!? that old thing can't be real"

"I'm telling you it's the real deal"

"Alright that enough kid. Get going"

We it looks like it's my turn. I then walk up to him. He then turns to me.

"what do-"

Before he can finish I grab him by the neck a and lift him up and turn my other arm into a claw. I then point it at him and well the caption went pail as a ghost.

"listen to what I'm gonna tell you, you got two options . option 1 you take us to Sentora. Option 2 I'll skin you alive and hang you by your entrails from the crows nest and then use your flayed skin as a sail and take the boat our selves. You got me?"

He just nods really fast. I then drop him.

"Good. Now get going"

The caption stumble to get up for a bit and he then tell his crew to get ready for departure. I turn back to the others and give a thumbs up. But they just looked at me wide eyed with there mouths open.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"You're damn right! The "I'll skin you alive and use your skin as a sail" part yea pretty fucked up" Alice tells me.

"Scary" Yoko mutters to her self.

"You didn't mean that Deen? Right?" Luka asks me with some concern.

I just gave him a smile and a little chuckle.

Luka felt a chill go up his spine.

"Let's get going"

We got on the ship and started the voyage to Sentora it seem it will take a whole day. Man I miss the drop ships from my world but oh well or maybe I could make one. I could make if I have the right parts and some other things to but will be put on hold until the end of this quest.

* * *

(Night time on the ship)

Even on a ship Alice did not from training us. I wonder why is she training us? It can't just be for fighting monsters or maybe something else?

"In a battle, jumping is the best way to your self killed. You might as well tell your enemy what attacks you are gonna use by screaming it at them"

Me and Luka just look a bit dumbfounded.

"But with this move [Demon skill beheading] changes that. By falling fast you can crush the head of your enemies. Give it a try"

Luka then climbs the mast of the ship and then jumps down with his sword. And keep doing this for a bit trying to get it down.

"A good start. But a bit immature but you should be able to use it in combat"

Luka has learned [Demon skill beheading]

"Alright. My tern"

But before I can try Alice pus a hand on my arm.

"not here Deen"

"Why not?"

"Well you might put a hole in the ship and sink it and I don't fell like swimming"

"Fine" I sigh out. I then walk over left side of the ship and pull out my halo phone and played Terraria with the calamity mod and some others.

I then see Yoko walk up to Alice and they seem to be talking about something. Yoko then gives a little nod to Alice and then walks over to me to my left and sits down.

"So what where you talking to Alice about?"

"Oh that that I ask if she can train me to. She said yes but later and what's that in your hand's"

"Well this is a Halo phone"

"What dose it do?"

"All types of things like play games, movies, and storage"

Yoko just gives me a look of 'what the hell are you talking about look?'

"Well. I'll just show you"

I then want to the storage space and got the happiness honey from the village.

"Wow!"

"Yea I know. Want some?"

"I love some"

She then pulls out a spoon from somewhere and takes a scoop and take a bite. Her checks puff up and she had stars in her eyes, damn that's to cute. I then put back the honey in storage. I then boot up Terraria I then see Yoko look with curiosity in her eyes.

"What's that?"

"A game"

"Game?"

"I'll just show you"

I then started the game up and got a little idea. I show Yoko how to play it and she got it down quite well and let her play with it for a bit. I then over herd Luka and Alice, they seem to be talking about some family matters. Luka seem to lose his mom to a plague that came threw his village and Alice seem to lose her mother as well but wont go to far into it. And that ring around Luka's finger.

Then the seas started to rage. It seem to came out of nowhere but the bell seem to be glowing a bit. The bell works good for us.

"Wow! Look at that storm"

"Yea I know"

I can now feel someone else now. I look behind me and see a woman flying on the side of the ship a monster girl. She just looks at me for a moment and then smile at me.

"Hi" the woman says to me.

I then quickly pick up Yoko and jump back to the others.

"You!" Luka says as he points to the woman.

She must be a heavenly knight.

"I see… you two must be the ones. A human and a monster boy the two who caught the monster lord's eye" she then looks at me "I wonder what you taste like?" she says as she licks her fingers.

If only she knew what I was.

She then looks at Alice.

"Lord Alice… fallowing your order, I'll exterminate the heroes who are attacking monsters. May I execute your orders?"

"I don't give exceptions. I'm just watching them. I'm not protecting them or giving special treatment"

"Ha… I didn't expect you to say that. But I get it.

She then turns to us.

"this is how it's gonna go. I won't let you two pass through here"

"if that's the cast we gonna have to pass by force" Luka says as he pulls out his sword.

"Hey Deen can you put me down?" Yoka asks me.

"Oh! Sorry" I say to her as I put her down.

She then runs behind a box. I guest it's just me and Luka.

(Boss time)

"Now how should I play with you two. My hand, my breast, of better yet my tail"

"Your what" Luka ask.

"Tail it is.I will only use my tail on you nothing else. Feel free to straggle as much as you so I can enjoy myself"

"As if" Luka then use thunder thrust. When it made contact she didn't even budge.

"It's to play with you" she then use her tail to give him a little massage.

Luka then jumps back a bit. He tries to attack her again only for her to dodge it with no effort. She then shoots some mucus on Luka and seem to me getting aroused, he was able to shake it of for the moment.

She then somehow get her tail in Luka's pants and tarted to suck him off. He tries to pry off the tail not with much luck this time.

Alright time to jump in. I then rush over to Luka and help him out of his bind.

"My turn Luka"

"Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry I have a plan"

Luka then walks back.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?"

"Why yes?"

"Are you a heavenly knight?"

"I am. I the heavenly knight of wind Alma Elma. I told you mine now what's you're name"

"I'm Deen Highlander"

"Mmm Deen. I wonder what your semen taste like"

If only you knew.

I came running at her with my fist raised to puncher. But she dodges me and she wraps her tail around me.

"Gotcha Deeny boy"

It has a grip on me. This gives me an a idea a funny idea.

"Don't worry I'll help Deen" Luka shouts out.

"Don't Luka. I got this"

"Oh. You do?"

I then get a iron hold grip on her tail.

"Ouch. You're a bit ruff" Alma says with a playful tone.

"How about a dip" I ask her.

"A what?"

I then started to run to the side of the ship and change into my armor form to increase my weight. Alma saw this and tried to get out of my grip but she just started to sink with me.

"KYAAAAA! *Drowning*" Alma screamed as she get submerged.

We keep sinking

And sinking

And sinking

And sinking

We the reach the sea floor.

She just look at me for a moment and goes wide eyed then she rush me. Alma then unleashed a furry of punches, kicks, and some grab moves but I stud there and tanked all of it. Don't get me wrong her moves are nothing to scoff at and the power in them to but it's nothing that I can take and then she stopped and just floated there with her eyes half closed.

Uh oh

I then grabbed her and change back to normal. I then shifted biomass to my legs and jumped back up to the top. As I was jumping threw the water I passed Alice and she had a look of both anger and annoyance a problem for later.

(Boss Defeated?)

I the jumped back on the ship.

Luka then runs up to looking worried.

"Deen! Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine"

"Umm. Is she dead?"

"don't worry I got it"

I the place her down on and lift my hand up and give a hard smack on her back. It bright her back and she then started violently puke up water and trying to catch her breath.

"That battle is ours" I say in a victorious tone.

Luka then takes a few steps back and seems scarred.

"What?" I ask.

He points behind me.

I turn around and see Alice and she was not happy not at all.

"I'm in trouble am it?" I ask her.

"YOU"ER DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!" Alice screams at me.

She then tackles me and wraps around with a very tight hold. I could break out but let's not for now.

"SO what where you thinking?"

"I was trying to finish the battle quickly"

"And that led to you almost drowning her?"

"Well yes and no. She told us the she will only use her tail to fight us so I put her in a situation where she had to use her hands and feet and by that she did a lot of punches and kicks. So that's why I nearly drowned her"

Alice's left eye is twitching and don't seem happy with my answer.

"Wait Alice don't kill him" Luka says in a worried tone.

"Please don't hurt him" Yoko asks.

"I won't. not yet at least"

"As if she could do anything to me"

"You sure about that?" Alice says in a low threatening tone.

"100%"

We just stared at each other.

"Wait. It's my lost" Alma says as she walks over with her hands up.

"are you sure about this?" Alice asks her.

"Like I said I will only use my tail and nothing else. I was not expected him to drag me to the bottom of the sea. And another thing I use some of my moves on him but he didn't budge and the most strange part is the armor that he had on. But at the end I lost"

"I'll leave for now. See you later Luka boy" Alma says with a wink and takes flight and flies of.

"well with that done can ya let me go Alice?"

"Mmm… fine"

And with that she lets me go.

"I'm going to bed see you in the morning" Alice says as she goes in the ship.

"Yea me to" Luka says with a yawn.

"yea I can use a nap. Hey Yoko can I have my phone back?"

"Aww. OK" Yoko sighs out as she gives it back.

"Don't worry I'll let you some more later"

Everyone but me went in the ship to sleep. I stud out side.

"Well let's do some star gazing"

I then climb up to the crows nest and lay there on my back looking up at the stars above.

"What a nice night"

* * *

(Monster lord's castle)

(NO one's POV)

"Hey. I'm back" Alma says with a joyful expression.

"So how did it go?" Granberia asked her.

"Well little Luka was fun to play with but Deen on the other hand almost drowned me"

"HE WHAT!?"

"Relax. I'm not dead and won't be swimming for some time"

"those two boys are strange are they? Luka a boy with strange powers and Deen a strange monster boy" Tamamo says.

"Deen" Granberia says as she gets ups.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Alma ask.

"I want to test them again" Granberia says with a smile.

She then leaves.

"There she goes"

"Mmm. I wonder hows Yoko is doing?" Tamamo thought to her self.

* * *

(Heaven)

(Ilias POV)

Some thoughts are going through her head at the moment. First thing was that sword the was put through Luka's chest and now a strange energy is going through him and he probity don't know about it. That other snake in the strange suit, she has answers and she want's them she'll have a capture sent to find her.

"I need some air" Ilias says to her self.

(Heaven's plaza)

It was night time and the plaza was empty. Ilias was walking around admiring her city in heaven the buildings, the fountains, and the trail of blood… what?

Why is there a trail of blood in her wonderful city? This looks like something that Black Alice will do. So she fallow the trail of blood to the source as she fallows it even more shows up. As she gets close the smell of iron is getting thicker, she then hers something.

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

She continues to fallow the sound and found the source of it and what she found was something that came out of nightmares. The word bloodbath can best describe what she is seeing, she looks around her and see the bodes of angles spread out on the floor and some seem to be SKINED from head to toe and some others had there arms and legs cut or torn off and there eye's removed, one seem to there lower jaw removed and some are HANGING FROM THERE GUTS. Ilias gagged at the sight and was quite disgusted.

Ilias's mind is racing.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Ilias screamed out as she looks around her.

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

She then turns her head to an angle but something was wrong with this one. She had black wings not white and have some markings on her arms and legs. She is holding something in her left hand. She is hitting her head against a pillar repeatedly.

"Did you do this?"

The angle keep hitting her head. This made Ilias quite ANGRY.

"YOU'RE GODDESS IS SPEA-"

The angle head turns to Ilias with a loud snapping sound and this made Ilias go quite. The angle's eyes are pitch black and is holding a black knife in hand and then fully turns to her.

The angle the points the knife to Ilias and made her beyond mad.

"YOU DARE POINT A KNIFE AT YOUR GODDESS!?" Ilias screams at her.

The black winged angle smiles and then laughs at her and growing Ilias anger.

"What's so damn funny!?"

The angle smiles and then speaks.

"You are no Goddess" the angle spoke in a crazed tone.

Ilias was unnerved by that line and reminded her if that other thing that gave her that scar on her face that she has to hide.

"AAAAAA!" the angle screamed and charges Ilias with the knife raised.

Ilias just had enough of this the and tried to use heaven's judgement but it did not work. She tires again with the same results as last time.

"What!?"

The angle got close and stabbed Ilias in the arm drawing blood. This cause her to scream out in pain. She then punch the angle of her and tries to get away but something stops her.

"What is this!? a Wall?"

It was some kind if invisible wall of. She tries to user powers to break it but nothing happens again.

"REDRUM REDRUM REDRUM" the angle screams out chagrining at at Ilias.

Ilias doge it the attack but the angle got her in her left wing making her rinse in pain for a moment.

Ilias looked around for something that can help her and she sees a sword covered in blood. Not being to picky she picks it up to defend her self.

The black winged angle saw this and gave out crazed laugh and readies her self.

END.

* * *

A/N So Ilias vs a crazed angle with out her powers just how did that happen.

sorry if i made you wait.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N i am sorry for the late up load. writers block.

a little word from Bagon: when Deen kills someone or thing Luka gains more EXP than normal and they probably won't know about i.

* * *

Let's do a little recap of last chapter shale we. Ilias was walking around in her city in heaven to clear her head a bit but found a trail blood. She fallows the trail and finds a gruesome sight of angles killed in the most horror able ways and the cause of this is a angle with black wings and holding a strange black knife. The angle then attacks Ilias she tries to use her holy powers to kill the angle but they did not work for some reason. She then tries to escape but a invisible force stops her with no other choice she picks up a sword on the ground covered in blood to fight the crazed angle.

The angle charge first at Ilias with the knife raised but she was able to block her and slash across her back.

The angle screamed in pain and tried to again to attack Ilias but faster and Ilias did the same and pointed the blade at angle and Ilias then rams the blade in the angle's chest and made her stop.

'Did I get her?' Ilias thought to her self.

"AAAAAAAA!" the angle screamed out as she tries to attack Ilias.

Ilias then push the angle down to the ground with the blade in her. The angle screams out louder than last time and struggled to get up but Ilias won't let her. Ilias then twist the blade in the angle's chest causing her pain.

Ilias then pulls out the blade and quickly stabs the angle repeatedly or 28 time to be safe. And with the angle dead Ilias then falls to her knees to catch her breath and feels something come back and it was her powers.

They have returned to her. But why did they leave and how?

Ilias then healed her self but the scars made by the angle did not heal like the one on her cheek. Even more things to cover up.

The knife.

Ilias then grabs the black knife and examines it closely. The blade and handle seems to be 10 inches and have some engravings on it, a name that reads…

Bagon

A question pops up in her head. Is Bagon the cause of this? And bringing that **THING **here to. So meany questions and she needs answers now.

"What happened here!?" a voice screams out.

Ilias turns her head to see Eden in the far off. Eden then rush over to Ilias and passing the blood and dead bodies.

"Are you alright!? What happened here!? And…"

"Eden I'm fine" Ilias tells her as she picks her self up.

Eden the looks around and was heavily sicked and gagged and puts a hand on her mouth. she then looks around and sees a angle with a blade in her chest and shes her blacked eyes.

"Was it her?" Eden asked.

"She did and tried to kill me" Ilias tells her.

"She what!?" Eden screams out.

"Don't worry I to care of her"

"Should I destroy the body?"

"No. I want Promestein examine the body. And another thing"

"Yes Ilias?"

"Have the all this mess cleaned up"

"Will do"

And with that Ilias walk back to her chambers to get cleaned and to get some rest. She then looks at the knife again and thinks for a moment. This never happened until that **Thing** fell out of the sky And that no face monster are connected some how? Questions for later.

* * *

(Back to Deen)

We finally made it to port Natail and the first one off was Yoko was the first one off the ship, must want to see the town.

"Should we go after her?" Luka asked.

"Nah. She should be fine on her own for a little while" Alice tells him.

"yea it should be fine" I say.

We look around a bit and and town is quite lively. There where both humans and monsters or mermaids to be persist and one of them seem to in some rags.

"Hello would you like some grilled starfish" the mermaid asked Luka.

Wait aren't mermaids suppose to be in water most of the time? Or they could have adapted to move on land with there tails.

"But… what about your clothes. Are you being enslaved by a bad person?"

"No. I just can't make any money. If you fell bad then please buy some star fish"

And with that luka buys the grilled starfish from the mermaid.

"Damn son. You just got played" I tell him with a chuckle.

Luka just grumbles to him self.

"So. Where to Luka?" Alice asks.

"we the the place to go is San Ilia castle to the wast. The faith is strong over there, they should give a warm welcome to heroes"

"But what about Fake heroes?" Alice asks.

"we have hearts heroes. Right Deen?"

"Mmm… I'm going to the beach for a bit, I'll catch you guys later"

I went off from the group and went to the beach near the town. I am alone right now on the beach walking across the sands and took off my boots and by took of I just retracted the biomass. I then find a rock and take a seat and wash the waves wash across the coast line and I get memories with my family and Melody.

***Bell sound***

Wait that came from my phone. I pull it out and have a look and something got added to my storage, i pull it out and it's a vortex guitar. This thing is pretty amazing, it can make music based on what song you are thinking about. The design of it, it is made of chrome with glowing blue strings and reminded me about dad, he thought me how to play. My dad really like the the songs from the 2000 years and one of his favorite music artiest was **Johny cash **and I know some songs by heart.

I wonder…

**Song: johnny cash god'll cut you down**

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler  
The gambler  
The back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news  
My head's been wet with the midnight dew  
I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee  
He spoke to me in the voice so sweet  
I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet  
He called my name and my heart stood still  
When he said, "John, go do my will!"

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler  
The gambler  
The back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Well, you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
Workin' in the dark against your fellow man  
But as sure as God made black and white  
What's down in the dark will be brought to the light

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler  
The gambler  
The back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down

**(Song end)**

As I finish the song I fell some tears fall down my face, I then wipe them away. I can feel someone behind me, I then turn my head and see Yoko standing there with some tears in her eyes.

"Oh Yoko you're here"

She then claps her hand with a smile.

"Wow! Deen that was amazing, where did you learn to sing and play?"

"Well my dad taught me how to play when I was younger"

"Oh. What kind of music was that?"

"That was classic from where I'm from"

"hey Deen can you show me how to play that?"

"I will. And we should get back to the others"

"Alright"

We then walk back to town and here a loud boom. We both went to the source and found a building on fire. I then used my thermal vision and see people trapped inside.

"Oh no! There are people trapped!" Yoko cries out.

"Don't worry I got it" I tell her as I rush in the flaming building.

I went in to find any one inside and see a few kids and mermaids trapped behind fire. Then ran up to them and grab the fore kids and quickly got the out the building before it falls down. As I walk out I then put the kids down.

"Are you kids alright?"

"Yes. Thank you mister" one of the kids told me.

"Good now go to your teacher and stay safe kids" I tell them.

They all nod and go there teacher but one of them hugs my leg and runs back to the other kids. Now the next question, who did this and how was I gonna kill them.

**Quick, slow, or a bit of both…**

"Hey Deen are you alright?" Alice ask.

"Yea. I'm fine"

I see that Luka is salient and seem to be looking at something. I turn to see what and see a dirty man in a red cape. He must be the cause of this.

"Hey. Luka do you know that man?" Alice ask.

"Yea I do know him. We should keep moving" Luka says quietly.

"No, We should rest in town for the night. You seem to worked up right now"

"Yea Luka I'm with Alice on this one. And another thing you look awful" I added in.

"I want to sleep in a bed with out the rocking" Yoko pops in.

Luka gives a nod. We then go to the town inn to rest up and to have a group chat and Yoko was on my phone playing minecraft.

"So Luka you know the dirty man?"

"Well he is one of the leaders of Ilias kreuz group. He must be the leader by now"

"Ilias what now?" I ask.

"Ilias Kreuz. A group of terrorist that comment horrible acts on monsters" Luka tells me.

"The name alone sounds awful" Alice says.

"Yea. They're are horrible people who took more of a financial view of Ilias teachings, by killing all monsters. Don't talk to monsters, Don't look at them or any thing but killing"

"So that makes them your enemy, with you trying bring coexistence but there goals conflict with yours"

"They preach about wanting to kill all monsters. Not just attacking ones on roads and there homes to. As a hero I can't let that happen"

"You'll neep help you know" I tell him.

"Really? You'll help Deen?" Luka asks with a smile.

"Of course"

"Wow th- wait dose that involve killing?"

I just shrug and Luka just sighs.

"So that's why they attack the school. What worthless humans" Alice says with some content.

"Yea we all suck" I add in.

"people don't listen to them. They are just to dangerous and people just outcast them"

"Even humans shun them. Being isolated and rejected must have drove them wild"

"Well the sooner we stop them the better" I add in.

"Well with that topic wrapped up. Deen, Yoko should you go to your room?" Alice tells us.

"Oh I see. Hey Yoko lets get to our room"

"Alright see ya guys tomorrow"

"Good night" Luka tells us.

Me and Yoko to our room.

"Hey Yoko can I have my phone back?"

"OK. but can I play some more later?"

"Sure thing"

Yoko comes over and gives it black. I then lay on my bed but

Yoko climbs in with me.

"Hey Deen can I sleep here?" Yoko asks with her red eyes looking at me.

"Sure"

And with that Yoko quickly fell asleep next to me.

Oh dear.

* * *

**(In Luka's dream)**

**(Luka's POV)**

"Where are I?" I say to my self.

I look around. I seem to be on a foggy grass land and see some mountains in the far off I keep looking around until I saw some thing. It a shadow of something with two glowing blue eyes. As it gets closer I can see what it is and it's a black wolf that seem to be 10 feet tall.

The wolf is now 5 feet away but it don't seem hostile it just watches me.

"What is your name child?" the wolf ask.

"You can talk?"

"I can. You name now Child!?"

"Luka. My name is Luka"

"You told me your name now I'll tell you mine. I am Koragg the god Devouring Lupine"

"God devouring?"

"Yes child. I have slain and devoured meany gods and you are to be my new wielder"

"wielder of what?"

"My sword"

**Heart of the starved wolf**

As he finish a sword has appeared in front of me and it was the one that sword that Amria stabbed me with.

Before I can ask anything else every thing went back.

(Waking up)

I shoot out of bed and found my self in the inn. Was that all a dream? I then get out of bed and turn to see Alice.

"Good morning Alice"

"yea you to"

"Hey Alice should I slay the monster lord?"

"Why the hell you asking me that you idiot"

"Oh. Sorry"

"Is that the point heroes to stay the monster lord? To a hero is to defeat me right?"

"Well yea. I wonder what should I do?"

"Well fallow your own path in life. There is no rush or anything so take your time"

"I thought you where gonna call me an idiot"

"Not all the time and you can be a bit cleaver at times"

"Well I guest. We should get going on the road"

"Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Yea that"

We all leave port Natalia and head west along the beach.

* * *

**(Back to Deen)**

"So where to next?" I ask.

"to san Ilia. It's about a three day walk, I want to ask the king about the path of the hero" Luka tells me.

"Stupid. Really stupid" Alice tells him.

We keep walking until we here a scream. We see a woman being attacked by a monster girl. Luka being Luka rushes over to help and I fallow behind.

A Sea cucumber girl.

"No! Stay away" the woman cries out.

"I'm hungry and I must eat"

"Hey you get away from her!?" Luka screams as he jumps between them.

"Don't worry miss we'll take care of this get to safety" I tell her.

"OK" the lady tells me as she gets back.

The Sea cucumber girl turns her gaze turns to me.

"A monster boy. I wonder what you will taste like?" cucumber girl says with a smirk.

"Sorry. Not happening" I tell her.

**(Battle start)**

Luka starts the battle off with a thunder thrust and his her. The cucumber girl tries to gram him but he doges and I quickly deck her in the face making her scream out grabbing her nose.

"You broke mu nose asshole!" cucumber girl screams at me.

She then comes charging at me but I doge her and kicked her in the back and Luka took the chance to use demon decapitation one her and sealing her.

**(Battle won)**

"Wow. That was easy" Luka says as he puts away his creepy ass sword.

"Yea. With me doing half the work"

"Oh. Right"

That woman that was saved by Luka came back.

"Um… thanks for saving me"

"No problem miss" Luka tells her.

"Please marry me. I want your child" the woman tells Luka.

"WHAT!?" Luka yells out.

"Luka how could you!? Even though Alice has declare her undying love for you. You leave her for another girl, I could just cry" I tell him.

"NO I'M NOT!" Alice screams out from the back ground.

I can here Yoko giggling.

"um. Sorry but no" Luka tells her.

"Am I no good?" the woman ask.

"well here's the thing…" Luka then quickly pulls out angle halo and used demon decapitation on her and sealing her in to a shellfish.

"Whoa. How did you know she was a monster?" I ask him.

"I just made a guest" Luka tells me.

"And it was a good guest to" Alice tells him.

Alice then picks up the sealed monsters and threw then in to the water.

"That was a dick move" I tell her

'they'll be be fine. Now lets keep moving"

We then get on the main road to san Ilia.

"So Luka why are you so keen on seeing this king" Alice ask.

"Why are you so doubtful?" the king is a great person"

"Great. I'm like a million times better then some king" Alice replays.

With out a word Alice grabs Yoko and runs off.

A monster appears.

A Lamia but different from Alice.

"A monster boy and a unbaptized Traveler. I can't wait to eat you two" the Lamia tells us.

"As if!" Luka tells her as he draws his sword.

**(Battle start)**

I start the battle off by lunging at her and punched her but she took hit and then she wraps around me with her tail.

"Ha! Got you!"

"I think not" I tell her as I break out of her hold very easy.

The Lamia socked by this did not see Luka who used Demon decapitation on her dealing a good hit on her and I fallow up with a uppercut on her lower chin but I keep up the assault by punching her in the gut repeatedly.

"AAAA! Damn it" the Lamia screams.

I then clock my fist back punch her in the chest and sent her to Luka who then use a thunder thrust Sealing her into a little snake.

**(Battle won)**

Wit that mess done with we keep on walking. After some walking we made it to San Ilia.

**(End)**

* * *

**A/N again sorry for the wait.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Damn! The size of that cathedral" I say in awe.

"Wow! This is pretty amazing" Yoko says in wonder.

"Meh. My castle is bigger than this" Alice says in a board tone"

"So Luka any history about this place?" I ask him.

A smile grew on his face.

"Well Deen San Ilia started as a cathedral, as time went on it was turned into a castle. It keep on growing and the archbishop became a king. Many heroes came to San Ilia to meet the king" Luka tells me.

"Well let's go meet the guy" I say as I take the lead.

"Deen wait there is a problem"

"What Problem?"

"The king only sees baptized heroes. I'm not baptized and Deen Well…"

"Why don't we sneak in?" Yoko suggest.

"The castle have guards all over and I don't see any vantage points ether" I tell her.

I could consume one of the guards but Luka will never go with that idea or we can try the normal way.

"We can try the front" Luka tells us.

We then walk to the fount and saw meany other heroes and adventures, they most likely came to see the king. And we then put on our disguises and by disguise me putting on my hood.

Luka then goes up to one of the guards and seem to be doing paper work. Really paper work.

"Hey guys we can go in" Luka tells us.

We then walk in the castle and Luka told us it will take three days to meet the king. Alice seem to be so Board and Yoko wants to look around the castle and she ask me to join her and I did. We walk around and look around and I must say this castle is beautiful and wonderful and I took out my phone and took pictures. We keep walking until we see a giant statue of a woman of some kind, is this Ilias?

We then see Luka ans Alice on the other side. Luka seems to be really happy about this statue for some reason.

"So Luka this must statue must be Ilias?"

"Yes Deen. This is the statue of Ilias"

Alice seems really, really annoyed by it.

"This statue is really stupid. I wanna destroy it"

"What are you saying!? Did you not here what I said?"

"I did you idiot. Don't point you sword at your master. Make sure your slaves don't turn ageist you. Even that rule applies to a dumb statue of her"

"i call that indoctrination" I add in.

"We should relax we got three days here"

"Three days in this place. I might die of boredom. This must be you plan to defeat me right?"

"Luka how could you? And to think you where a hero" I jump in.

"BOO" Yoko says with her thumb down.

Luka just sighs to him self.

We then wall around the castle for a bit until someone calls for Luka. It turns out the King wants to see Luka right now, well less wait time.

"What is going on?"

"Dude, Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Lets get going" I tell him as I push him foreword.

Alice seems sour and Yoko just meh.

We walk in and see the king oh his throne. Wait a sec is he a Pope? I wonder is he a pedo?

The kings look at Luka.

"Are you Luka?" the king asks.

"Yes I am" Luka replays.

"You are not baptized are you?"

Luka just lowers his head "I'm Not"

"The dream was true then"

"A dream?"

"Yes. In my Ilias told me a unbaptized hero named Luka will slay the monster lord" the king told him.

"Ha. My ass!" Alice says in rude manner.

"Hey Alice watch it" Luka snaps at her.

Well she is the monster lord and her hatred is understandable and Yoko seems a bit mad. I wonder why?

"I shall now tell you the path you must take. There are three wise men on this continent, you must show them your power and gain there blessings. After get all the blessing I will give this to you"

The king then points to a sword net to his throne. The sword look quite amazing and could be put in a museum back in my world. Luka seems amazed and Alice was not, did her eye just twitched?

"Behold. The true sword of a hero the Goddess sword. If you use this sword, all monsters will bow to you even the monster lord"

That sounds like a load Bullshit but knowing Luka he'll will fall for it and Alice has this blank look on her face.

"Now find the wise men and I shall give you this sword"

"that's really dumb" Alice says.

She then walks to the sword.

"Hey Alice what are you Doing?" Luka ask.

She did not answer she then picks it up and snaps it in half and drops it.

The king went pail.

"Wise men, dumb goddess sword ant will get you no where Luka. I'll tell you the Hero's way. Go find the four spirits"

Spirits?

"Oh! I read about those some time ago" Yoko says.

"Four spirits?"

"Yes the four. Salamander, Sylph, Undine, and Gnome. They should be on this continent. Go get there blessings"

"What happens when I do?"

"you will gain a mighty power from them"

"Wait? Why are you telling me this?"

"Luka what did I tell you?" I tell him.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth"

"You should listen to Deen Luka" Alice adds in.

I the go to the sword and pick up the peaces and I started to eat it. I then turn around to the others with looks of pure sock in there eyes and the king just fainted.

"What?" I ask with the blade part in my mouth.

"Deen!? What the hell?" Alice says with her mouth gaping wide.

"Sense it was broken and I was hungry to" I tell hes as I finish the blade part.

"How are you eating that?" Luka asks.

Should I tell him that I am a living virus that can cause a out break… nope.

"Strong stomach and teeth" I answer as I start on the hilt.

"That can't be good for your teeth" Yoko tells me.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. And lest get going" I tell her as I finish the sword and I could use a drink.

* * *

We then leave the throne room. As we walk down the halls I stopped. I fell a presence that I felt before.

"Whats wrong Deen?"

"She's back Luka"

"Who's Back?"

I then point in fount of him. He then tuns to see.

Granberia the heavenly knight of fire.

"What!? why are you here?" Luka asks as he draws his sword.

"I wanted to see how much you grown from our last fight. Nice to see that you are growing" she then turns to me "But you on the other hand"

"Let me guest, it me almost drowning Alma right?" I ask.

"Not really. I just came to see how much stronger you both have gotten"

Granberia then draws her grate sword.

**(Boss time)**

I change my arms into my blades and made them dull. I don't wanna kill her and and Alice will chew my ass out.

Luka then starts off with a thunder thrust, getting a hit on her but she don't seem all the effected by it.

"Hmm. Thunder thrust you seem to-"

Before she can finish I quickly came at her with demon decapitation but she dodges. I'm not done yet I caught my self on a pillar and sprang my self off and launched my self at her with my blade pointed at her.

"Thunder thrust" I scream out.

I get her in the shoulder making she stumble a bit. But she quickly recovers and hits me with the blunt side of her sword. I take the hit to keep on my assault on her and seems to take my his as well.

Luka then comes behind her with a thunder thrust, but Granberia side steps it and Luka hits me.

"Dude… the hell!" I yell at him.

"Um… Sorry"

A castle solder came over.

"Don't worry I he-. Wait!? he's a monster to" the solder shouts.

My hood must have came off from the fight and my blade arms are not helping.

"You must be with the other monster"

The solder the comes charging at me but I just smack him into a wall and knocked him out.

"Deen!" Luka shouts at me.

"Luka he attack me first and got knocked out for it" I tell him.

"He is right you know" Granberia tells him.

Before we can continue the fight more castle solders came and they see me and attack me. Before they could Granberia knocks them out.

"Now back to our fight!"

i wonder if I can use my powers. I took a moment to channel my powers and fell something flow in to my arms it seems to be glowing. I then do a horizontal slash with both of my blade and send out a wide wave of energy cutting threw the pillars down the halls. Granberia sees this and goes her eyes wide and was able to doge it by jumping up. Luka somehow got above her and use Demon skull beheading hitting her.

Granberia surprised a bit by this and smiles.

"You two did show me your skills. The boy has improve a bit but has a long way to go but you, you don't even have a full grasp on you powers don't you?"

"Yea I really don't"

"'I'll let you two go for now and please get stronger"

Granberia then disappears.

**(Boss has left)**

The solders are waking up I quickly my arms back and change my skink color to brown to avoid supposition.

"So the next task is to find the four spirits" I ask.

"Yea. But where do we look for them?"

We the turn to Alice.

"Sorry but I can't tell you that" Alice tells us.

"Why not check the library in this castle?" Yoko suggest.

"But not just any one can get in" Luka replays.

"Well let's ask and if that don't work we'll sneak in"

"Lets save that for last Yoko" Luka tells her.

Luka the goes to one of the guards.

"Um Hello we need to get in the library"

"Sure thing hero you can go in" the guard captain tells him.

"Really just-"

I punt a hand on his shoulder interrupting him.

"Oh right. The gift horse" Luka whisperers.

"Good you're learning. Now lets go"

We then go to the castle library. And it is quite big.

"this place is like the Vatican in Rome. I went there on a school trip"

"What's Rome? Another place like New York?" Alice asks me.

"Yea it is and we should start looking for leads" I replay back

"Deen is right we need to look" Luka says.

"Be careful there monsters around here" Alice tells us.

"Really? There are?"

"Yes. You idiot"

"Well Luka start the search" I tell him.

We then started looking around. Luka pulls out a book and opens it. When he did a monster pops out.

"You may not read this book" the monster tells us.

"What!? why not?" Luka asks.

"Books should be free for all to read" I add in

"Monster lords orders. No one may read this book" the page tells us.

**(Battle start)**

I wonder if this works.

"Thunder punch" I scream out as I punch the page in the face.

"Damn you!" the page curse at me.

Luka then uses thunder thrust and hitting her in the back. Sealing monster into paper.

**(Battle end)**

I smell something burning.

"Deen do you smell smoke?"

"Yelp. Lets see why?"

We walk for a bit and discover a bonfire made from books and see Yoko and Alice cooking potato's on sticks.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Luka screams out.

"We got hungry. So we made food" Yoko answers him.

"Don't worry we only burn the books about Ilias" Alice says with a chuckle.

"WHAT!?" Luka blurts out.

"Hey! Can I have one"

"Sure" Yoko says as she toss me one.

"Thanks" I say as I eat the hot potato.

"You want one to Luka?"

"maybe later Yoko. Now back to looking Deen"

Me and Luka want back to our search book.

Luka opens the book again and another book monster pops out.

This one has a big arm.

"Again!?"

"Yelp again" I tell him.

"Could you two please leave. I'm trying to read here" the monster tells us.

"Ok. We'll go"

She then looks at me.

"Wait… a monster boy. I wanna see your penis" the monster says.

We ready ourselves for another fight.

**(Battle start)**

the monster tries to grab me but I doge and use my new move thunder punch on her face.

"Damn you!" the monster screams out as she tries to punch me but I grabbed it and flip her over.

Luka then uses demon skull beheading on her and sealing her into a book.

**(battle over)**

"Hey Deen" Alice says to me.

"Yea?"

"What was that move you did?"

"Thunder punch"

"Explain?"

"Well took the thunder thrust and turn it into a fist form"

"What!? it doesn't work that way!" Alice says In sock.

"Well I just did it"

"No… Never mind" Alice says as she walks off.

Now back to reading. Luka grabs the book and I can feel something strong in the book.

"Luka Wait!"

"What?"

Too late Luka opens it a a huge monster pops out and she looks really strong. Then she spoke.

"By order of the monster lord I will not let any one read this book" the monster tells us.

"Sorry but we must" Luka replays.

We ready our selves.

**(Boss time)**

"i hate loud kids like you. I will drain broth of you dry"

"I love to see that" I tell her.

Luka starts the battle with a demon skull beheading. And me I use thunder punch on her. She then grabs me with her tentacles and started to massage me but I just ignore it.

"What!? why is it not working?"

"i could tell you but…"

Before I can finish Luka the the chance to use demon skull beheading again and he seem to do a crit on her dealing a lot of damage. The book monster grunted in pain, I then easily break out of her hold and jump on her and started to punch her in the face repeatedly. She then screams out and tries to shake me off and it makes me jump off.

Me and Luka regroup.

The book monster hair be comes undone and now she looks enraged.

"You two are quite strong. I should stop holding back"

She then grabs a book and she starts reading it really fast. I better stop that.

I tried to use thunder punch on her but she catch me with her tentacles and toss me to the side into a book shelf. Wait I should be very heavy I'll look into it later. Luka tries to attack her but he to got caught and toss him into a book shelf and making it fall.

She seems almost done reading.

Luka gets up and tries to use thunder thrust again.

The monster the smiles.

"Luka! Get back!"

"To late" the monster replays.

Her eyes then flash white. It was like the one time with the fox in the cave. I that Luka just went stiff and fell over on the ground.

"God damn it!" I yell out.

I quickly get and grab Luka and get back from the monster.

"What! You should be paralyzed. It at least worked on your friend there" the monster tells me with a smile.

Grate Luka can't move and I have to carry him and fight the book monster to. She then came charging at me and I doge her and got a kick on her face. I seem to broke her glasses and Luka is moving, the paralysis Is wearing off and I cant let him down just yet.

I have to play defence for a bit.

"Do you really think you can keep you and your friend safe?"

"I can try" I say as change my other arm into a shield.

She then send her tentacles after me but I block them all.

She then gets another book and stars reading really fast like last time. I turn to see has almost healed.

I have an idea.

"Hey Luka get ready"

"Ready for wh-"

Before he can finish I threw him at the monster. Luka has recovered and use the momentum to use a demon decapitation on the monster.

"I Lost to… a human" the monster says as she tuns into a book.

Luka then gets up.

"Grate work pal" I tell him.

I then walk over to him with my hand raised for a high five. But he socks me in the gut pretty hard and he seem angry.

"Don't do that again Deen!" Luka tells me in a angry tone.

"Oh. You can get mad who knew?"

Before Luka can replay. The book monster comes back.

"You fools! My body can't be sealed that easily" the monster tells us.

"Damn it!" Luka curse out.

"My only weakness is fire"

"And you're telling us why?" I ask her.

She just blankly stares for a moment until she grabs another book and I saw some words reading Doom. Some thing tells me that I don't want to let her read that book. But if fire is her weakness I wonder if my powers can do something.

"Hey Luka! Can you buy some time?"

"I'll try"

Luka then attacks the monster again and keeping her busy for a bit.

I focus my powers and made a glowing orb but I need fire. I started thinking about fire and the glowing orb started to flicker and burst into flames.

I hope this works.

"Luka get back!"

"Right!"

Luka jumps back and I threw the orb at the monster and she went up like light.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! Noooooo it Burns!" the monster screams out as she just starts running into things and spreading the flames every where.

And she turn back into a book.

**(Boss Defeated)**

"Luka we won"

"Yea but this fire looks really bad" Luka tells me.

The flames are spreading quite fast and the whole library is on fire and it keeps spreading.

"Deen what the hell was that!?" Alice yells at me.

"fire I think?"

"No it's not it fells like something completely different fire"

"Different how?"

"I don't know it's weird and fells deep"

"Hey Alice can you use water magic?" Luka asks.

"I'm not really good at water magic"

"AHHH! The fire is going every where and the goddess saute is burning!" a guard screams out.

Alice seems to have laugh from hearing that part.

"WE got to do something!" Luka yells out.

"I got an idea!" Yoko tells us.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Let just leave and move on"

"That's a wonderful idea" Alice says.

"I agree"

Luka was about to protest but a guard runs up to us.

"How did this Happen!?" the guard screams out.

"umm. The monster lord did this" Luka replays.

I see that Alice is a bit angered.

"Well that's bad. You four should get out of here"

We then leave the castle and see that it all on fire. No one got hurt and Alice was laughing at the sight of it. And Luka was giving me a sour look.

"oh come on it's not that bad" I tell him.

"Yea Deen is right it's not that bad" Alice chimed in.

"He burned a whole castle and destroyed a whole library full of books. That's not bad how?"

"I'm sure that they saved a few books in there"

"I forgot the book that we needed too"

"You mean this book?" Yoko says as she hands Luka the four animists.

"Thanks Yoko"

"No problem"

Luka then sits on a bench ad starts reading the book this will take a bit of time. Lets see some things on my phone, I see the the phone log and I wonder if I can call someone. I open the log and see…

"Hey guys I'll be right back" I tell them.

I then went into a ally and see a name on it and it was…

Melody Springfield.

**(End)**

* * *

**(Outmake)**

A dumb story pt.1

A game of chess was being played by two people and who are they? On one side is Luka and on the other side was Black Alice. The two are deep in the game and they have a bet on this.

If Luka wins he'll get her teddy bear.

But if Black Alice wins… lets just say that Luka won't be walking for a few days.

Luka seems to be wining and is closing on victory. Black Alice is very worried, she is gonna lose her favorite bear but she has a back up plan an assassin she she hired if she is close to losing.

Luka is thinking about his next move and while he dose an assassin sneaks up on him. Alice has a poker faces and is trying not to smile.

The assassin creeps closer and closer and closer until she is in stabbing range. The assassin lifts her blade up ready strike until…

"Vibe check!" Luka says as he pulls out a gun and shoots the assassin in the head.

"And check" as Luka takes out her king winning him the game.

"Now I get-" he sees something that he'll never see in his life and it was Black Alice looking really sad and is on the verge of crying.

Dose that teddy bear mean that much to her? Luka will have to go with something else. Seeing on the verge of tears made him fell really bad even if she is a sadistic monster lord.

"Ok how about this? Instead of your teddy bear how about you help me with the castle farm?" Luka asks.

"W-what Farm?"

"The Castle farm. It was made a little while ago"

"Do you really think me a monster lord would do peasant work?"

"It is that or the teddy bear. Your pick?"

So Luka and Black Alice went work farm. For some reason Black Alice can't use her magic and had to do Work and made her really angry.


	12. Chapter 12

**(In heaven)**

Ilias was watching from above as usual and angry as usual why? To start that bitch broke the goddess sword that was for her Luka and to make it worse that **thing** ate it and to top it all off **It** burned down her statue some how.

She then watch Deen go into an ally and pull out that strange device again.

'What is it doing now?' Ilias thought to her self as she watch him.

* * *

**(back to Deen)**

"Can I really call her?" Deen say to him self

"One way to find out"

I then press call.

**(Back on earth)**

Melody was in her room just down trot. It has been a whole full year and no signs of Deen. Even with help from Alex, Heller, and Dana.

Her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Melody says as she picks the phone.

"Hey Melody it's me Deen"

Melody went silent for a few moments.

**(Deen POV)**

"Hey Melody you there?"

"DEEEEEEEEEN!" Melody voice screams out from the other end.

Deen then moved the phone quickly away from his ear.

'yelp that's her alright'

"Were are you!? Are you Alright!? Tell me!? Tell me!? Tell me!?"

"Calm down I'm fine. As for where I am, you gonna think I'm crazy"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad Denny"

"Ok well it's a bit of a long story. I'll try to make it short"

**(one explanation later)**

"Soooo. You are in a world full of monster girls that feed on men semen right?" Melody asks in a questioning manner.

"Yea. That's about it"

"So how the hell did you get there Deen?"

"Some insane god or something. Need to look into that later hopefully."

"Do you have a way back home?"

"Not really and who ever brought me here may stop me from leaving"

"Don't worry I'll get help and are alright?"

"I'm fine and travailing with some people right now"

"Who are they?"

"First Luka a kid who has been task to slay the monster lord, secondly Alice a snake woman that is the monster lord, and lastly Yoko a two tailed fox girl"

"SO the monster lord is travailing with the kid who is sent to kill her?"

"Yelp"

"how far do you guys got?"

"We got a very long way to go and Luka got to get stronger to"

Above him on the roof was Alice. Why she got bored and Fallowed Deen with out him knowing and was listening on him. She did not get the whole conversation and keep on listening for the moment.

"Another world? Well makes most sense" Alice says to her self.

"Hey Deen where are you!?" Luka calls out.

"Oh. Got to go Melody"

"What Now?"

"Yes but I'll call again"

"OK but I'm telling the others alright"

"Fine see yea later" I tell her as I hang up.

* * *

Now I join back with the others.

"SO Luka where to next?"

"The forest of spirits. That is where sylph is and that's the closest to"

"Where are the other two?"

"Well Alice got bored and went off for a bit and Yoko went to buy some supplies"

"Hey guys!" Yoko yells at us as she runs over to us.

" Amira told me about a Haunted mansion with ghost in it. Wanna see it?"

"G-Ghost are not real" Alice tells us as she joins back with us.

"Are you scared of ghost?" I ask Alice.

"What! Me the monster scared of ghost? HA never"

We then walk around town for a bit until we see a wall with some quest on it.

Luka then walks up the wall and takes a look and takes one off.

"Hey! Have a look"

Luka then shows us the quest. It reads, to any one who don't hate monsters please listen to my story in port Natalia. Alice was about to complain but I told we could got the the spooky mansion and she quickly shuts up.

Oh I got a funny idea that I want to when we get there but it have to wait.

After some walking we made it back to port Natalia. We then go to the address on the paper.

"so this must be the place" I say to every one.

Luka then knocks on the door.

"Are you Meia?" Luka ask.

"Yes I am. What do you need?"

"We are here for a quest you sent out"

"Oh that please come inside"

Meia then invites us in her house. As we got in we all sat a small table.

"Sorry about the small space" Meia tells us.

"Don't worry about it" Luka tells her.

"We are quite a bit busy right now. This better not be something dumb"

"Alice that is not called for" Luka snap at her.

"Here eat this" Yoko tells her as she hands Alice some seaweed.

"So about this quest?" I ask.

"Well me and my Darling want to get married but… there is a problem"

"Being?"

"we can't perform Marriage trial"

"Marriage trial?"

"when a human an a mermaid want to get married, they have to offer a written pledge to the queen at the underwater temple"

"Let me guest there are dangerous monsters down there?" Luka asks.

"Yes that and my darling is not to strong ether"

"So you want us to go to a underwater temple and deliver a pledge?"

"Yes… I sorry about the request" Meia tells us.

Luka sighs "Alright we'll do it"

The door opens revealing a child with a fishing pole and bucket.

"Meia I'm home!" the boy says.

"you two have a kid?" I asked.

"I'm not a kid. I'm 24 years old" the boy tells me.

Did just hear some loud door knocking? maybe not.

"So Meia who are they?"

"They're adventures who came to help us with our marriage pledge"

"Right Lets get going already" I tell every one.

"Wait before you go take thesis" Meia tells us as she hands us a peace of paper and a orb.

"and this dose what?" I ask.

"When you stand near the beach, the orb will show you the sea road"

"So we use the sea road to get to the sea temple?" Luka says.

"Yelp that's about it. So good luck" the boy tells us.

* * *

We then leave the house and head to the beach.

"So just raise it up by the sea?" I ask.

"Yea Deen" Luka reply as he pulls out the ball of guidance.

But before he can a monster comes out the sea.

A crab girl appears and turns to us.

"A monster boy! Hey let me have some of your semen" the crab girl says to me.

Knowing it is pointless to talk my way out of this I just ready my self.

**(Battle start)**

"Aww… you th-" before she can finish I use thunder punch and sent her back into the sea.

**(Battle end)**

"Ouch" Luka whispers out.

"Mmm… you think she is alright"

"Yea Deen. She should be fine and you seem to be holding back" Alice tells me.

"Yea I guest so"

Luka then pulls out the ball and it starts to shine and a beam of light shoots into the sea.

"Wow!" Yoko says in amazement.

i walk into the light and fell something over come me. It feels like water but I don't fell wet.

"Oh right I can do that"

"Do what Deen?" Yoko asks?

"This"

I then go into my aqua form. I add fins on my arms and on my legs but they are bigger with webbed toes, with two fins on my back. Some missions back on earth have me go under water and I just remembered something awful.

**Fucking robot sharks with laser beams on there heads.**

Who comes up with that shit? I turn back to the others and they seem socked, but Alice look at me with curiosity for a moment.

Alice shakes her head "We should get going"

We then started to swim through the sea. I quite peaceful that till Alice spoke.

"All of this nonsense just a couple marred" Alice complained.

"I do agree with that. Do all monsters get marred like this?" Luka asked.

"There are meany types for monsters. But mine have two conditions that must be meet"

"Like what?" I ask.

"First, they bust be strong. Two, the man has to want to get marred. The man has to be strong as the female of stronger to be marred in my clan. It's our law"

"Mmm… neat" I then turn to Yoko "What is it like for you?"

"If there is a guy we like, we rape them and make them come three times they become our husband"

Man I really miss brawlers and getting shot at… wait she looking at me funny.

Luka then gives me a nudge, I turn to him and he points to another monster girl.

A jellyfish girl.

She turns to us.

"A boy and… monster boy?"

I can see where this is going.

"hey we don't want any trouble can you leave us alone?" Luka ask hoping that we won't have to fight.

"i was getting hungry too. I wonder he taste like?"

Typical

**(Battle time)**

I start of with thunder punch witch landed withe face. Thais mad her scream out in pain but only to be silenced by Luka using thunder thrust and sealing her.

**(Battle won)**

That was… wait what? I look down to see a tentacle around my leg. Lets see where it leads. I started to swim down to the source.

"Hey! Deen wait!" Luka calls out.

But I keep going. At the end I found a sea anemone girl.

"A monster boy? I wonder what you taste like?"

I look around her and see bones of other monster girls.

"was that your doing?" I ask her.

"Yelp. And you're next" she says to me as she sends out her tentacles at me.

I don't say anything and change my arms into claws and cut the tentacle off my leg.

"what? How about this!"

Her eyes did a flash but but it had no effect on me.

"It' didn't work!?"

I then charged her and rammed my left claw in her gut making scream out in pain. I then use my other hand to cover her mouth silencing her. She just looks at me with fear and pain in her eyes. She tried to attack me with her tentacles but only to be cut apart by me.

I then lean closer and started to stab her repeatedly or gutting her.

***STAB***

***STAB***

***STAB***

She tried to scream, she tried to struggle but it was pointless. She the looked at me with her dying eyes.

Then I spoke to her.

"It's gonna be slow and painful" it tell her as I bring out my feeding tentacles ad started to consumer her. She a violently muffled scream as she was being consumed until she was all gone.

"Hey! Deen are you alright?" Luka asks me as she swims to me.

"Yea I'm fine"

"I saw the temple where almost done"

"Where are the others?"

"Well Yoko went to look around for a bit and Alice-"

"Hey! Guys! Look at what I found" Yoko tells us as she swims to us holding something on her hand.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Take a look"

I and see a pearl that is about the size of her hand.

"Wow! Where did you find that?" Luka asks.

"I just found it on the sea floor. Pretty lucky right?"

We then started to swim to the sea temple. Little did Deen know Alice saw what he did, and it horrified her. She saw it before with that brawler, but this time it was a monster girl. A chill goes down her spine.

We keep swimming until we made it and go inside. Alice has rejoined us but she is looking at me with great causation, she must have saw what I did to that monster.

"So Alice what kind of monster queen is down here?" Luka ask.

"Most likely a kraken. This part of the sea is under her rule"

We keep moving on until we see a dim light. If I had to guest it must be an angler fish.

And I was right. A angler fish girl and she starts to swim to us slowly. Judge by the look in her eyes she must not be that smart and blind.

**(Battle start)**

I quickly start the battle with thunder punch on her face and seem to have stun her. Luka took the chance to strike her in the back and sealing her.

**(Battle won)**

"Are we close?" I ask.

"Yelp. I did some scouting and queen is down that hall way" Yoko tells us.

"Good to know"

We swim the the hallway until we come inside a large room of. In the center was the kraken.

She takes note of us.

"Travelers? What brings you here?" the Kraken asks us.

"We came to deliver this" Luka tells her as he hands the pledge.

The Kraken grabs it with one of tentacles and reads it.

"Mmm… one monster one boy. This is quite strange but I don't judge. As queen of the southern sea I here by deem you both married"

"WHAT!?" me and Luka screamed out at the same time.

I can here Yoko and Alice laughing behind a pillar.

"You two pass the trails to prove your love for each other. Don't worry there is nothing wrong with having those fillings for one another. I will now give you this"

The kraken then hands us two rings.

"Please wait! Please read the pledge again" Luka asked.

Kraken then reads the pledge again and sees her error.

"Oh. This is meant for another par, but why didn't they come? That's the point of the manage trail"

"Well it was to dangerous for them, so we came in there place" I tell her.

"Mmm. Well you're not wrong. I guest there be no problem, I'll accept the pledge and you two are now divorced"

"Good thing that mess is over"

"So you want the kids on-"

Before I can finish Luka punched me in the arm.

"O.k I'll stop"

"may I ask way you two did this?" the kraken asks us.

"Well we are Heroes. We help those in need" Luka answers.

"What!? Heroes"

"Is there a problem?" I ask.

"You two must be here for the orb in this temple. I'll never let you two get it" the kraken yells at us.

"No. Wait we-"

"Silence!" the kraken yells out making Luka shut up.

"if you want this orb, you're gonna have to fight me for it" the kraken tells us as she takes a fighting stance.

Here we go again I thought to my self as I ready my self.

**(Boss time)**

I have a idea that I want try out. I change my arms into whip fists without the sharp parts.

Luka starts the battle off with a demon decapitation and lading a hit. kraken grabs Luka starts to cress him to weaken him but…

"Thunder punch!" I yell out as I sent my whip fists out like a bullet, lading a clean hit on her face. It's not over yet as Luka use demon decapitation again on her again and then swim away a bit.

The kraken then came charging at me with her tentacles raised. I then change one of my arm into a hammer fist and launched my self at her to try to punch her. But she quickly grabs me and pins my to the ground and starts to cress me.

I just give her a blank look "Are you done yet?" I ask her.

"What!? it's not working"

"Well that's the lease of you're problems" I tell her as I nod up.

She looks up to Luka coming down at her with a demon skull beheading and lading on top of her. The attack made stun her, I then took this chance to break out and use thunder punch on her with my hammer fist, sending her into a pillar and breaking it.

"Do you give up?" Luka asks.

The kraken gets up and shakes her self off

"Never! It's gonna take more than that" the kraken spits back.

"Good! We got more to give" I shout back.

"Then try this"

Kraken then made a blue pentagram appear. Luka tries thunder thrust, only for it to bounce of.

"What!" Luka screams in sock.

"The aqua pentagram. An absolute defence made from the water. You won't even leave a scratch on me.

"really now. Lets test that!"

I then change my arm into blade form. I charge at her and my attack gets deflected. She then smacks me into a pillar pretty damn hard.

"Are you alright Deen!?" Luka asks me.

"All good" I tell him.

"Try getting flayed a few times" I whisper to my self.

"this is no simple barrier. There are only users in this world. It renders all of your attacks null and void, no matter how hard you strike it will do nothing"

"Void" I muter to my self. Void when ever I think about it I fell some thing. I started to think to self for a bit. But I keep on attacking.

Luka tries to attack again but only for it to bounce off.

"Like I told, your attacks are useless" kraken tells us in a insulting manner.

'Is there really no way?' Luka thought to himself.

"To me child" a voice calls out to him.

"What!?"

* * *

Luka's vision blurs making him blink. And when his eyes open he finds himself back in the foggy grass lands and in front of him was Koragg the god eating lupine.

"You seem to be troubled child"

"Yea I know. The aqua pentagram seems unbreakable"

"HA! Nothing is unbreakable. Just hard to crack if you ask me"

"So. Can you help?"

"Yes child"

Koragg then burst into blue flames and taken a human shape. When the flames died down revealed a knight.

**(A/N Look up Koragg from power ranger mystic force but his armor is mainly black and gold)**

"Wow!"

"Now watch child"

A large bolder has appeared out of nowhere. Koragg then draws his blade and starts glowing a bright blue.

"Comet Punisher" Koragg yells as a he stabs the bolder and making it explode into nothingness.

Luka just stood the amazed.

Koragg to turns Luka "Now you try"

"But how?"

"Think of your self breaking a rock"

"I'll try to"

Luka then thinks about breaking a rock and fells something.

"Now Chanel the the power in your blade" Koragg instructed.

Doing as he is told and is blade is now glowing blue.

Koragg summons another bolder.

"Now strike!"

Luka then runs to the bolder and yells "Comet Punisher" and shatters the rock.

"I did it?"

"Yes. You did but you need some more training later on. Now back to your battle young pup"

* * *

Luka then blinks and finds himself back at the under water temple.

"Alright. Breaking a rock" Luka says to himself.

Luka then charge the kraken again.

"Again? Your attacks will not work"

"Comet punisher!" Luka screams out as he strikes the kraken with a thrust. As he did the barrier around kraken shattered away.

"WHAT!? that's impossible! The aqua pentagram is unbreakable" kraken screams out in sock.

"Not unbreakable, just hard to crack" Luka replays back.

"Don't forget me!" I yell out.

I shot past Luka with my right arm into a hammerfist.

"Take this! Thunder punch!" I yell out and punching her in the gut and sent her into a wall.

"How? Could this be?" the kraken says before she pass out.

**(Boss defeated)**

"We did it" I yell out as I threw my arms up in victory.

"Is she alright?" Luka ask a bit concerned.

"I got it" Alice tells us as she goes past us. She then looks at the kraken as she did her eyes did flash white.

The kraken is now fully healed.

"You two may have beaten me but I'll never give up the orb, even if it costs my life"

"We are not here for the orb" Luka tells her .

"then why are you here then?"

"We came to deliver this pledge"

"Then why didn't you say from the start?"

"WE did you sodding Idiot!" I Yelled out.

"Oh… my apologies for starting unnecessarily nonsense" kraken says to us.

"Alright. Our job is done time to go" Alice tells us.

"Aww. Do we got to swim all the way up" Yoko groans.

"You Don't. I can send you up in a very fast way" kraken tells us.

"Really how?" I ask.

She then grabs us with her tentacles.

"The last I checked land should be that way.

"What are you-" Before can he can finish, Luka got shot up like a missile. Next Yoko, then Alice, and finally me.

"Fell free to come again" kraken tells me before she launch me up.

This is amazing like that one time I got shot than cannon. This is so-

"wait that the hell!" I yell out before I got bit by it.

**(No one's POV)**

First to come to land was Luka but he landed face first. Next Yoko who did mutable flips and then land on her feet and lastly Alive.

"That was fun!" Yoko yells out.

"What a funny queen" Alice says to her self.

Luka then pulls his head out the sand and shakes himself off.

"Alright that's done lets get out off here. Wait where's Deen?"

***SREEEEKKK***

The group hears a monster roar come from the sea. The turn to see a snake like monster shot out with Deen in it's mouth, and Deen seems to be punching it really hard. The snake goes back in the water with Deen.

"The hell is that thing!?" Luka screams out.

**END.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **writers black really sucks.

* * *

**(Boss time)**

**[Harmony of a Hunter : 101% Run - Slipstream]**

**(A/N Serris from Metroid fusion to give an idea what it looks like)**

I was in this snakes mouth and I was stabbing it repeatedly to get it off off me, it lets out a scream and spits me out. I try gain some distance but it was really fast and it rammed into mt me with a grate force putting me in a daze.

"Ouch"

I turn my arms into blades and get ready for it to attack me again. It was coming on me fast, I was able to dodge and get in a deep cut into it. It stopped a moment and...

***SREEEEEEEE***

**(Back on the beach)**

Luka wanted to jump back in and help Deen but Alice is holing him back with her tail.

"Alice let me go!"

"No you idiot. You'll just get killed if you tried and Deen will be fine on his own"

***SREEEEEEEE***

Deen was launched out of the sea and landed face first in the sand. Deen then jumps back up.

"Deen! The hell was that!?" Luka scream out.

But before he can replay the snake monster shoots out the with ti's fanged maw opened ready to bite off Deen's head, but Deen catches it and was able to hold it in place.

The snake starts to jerk it's head side to side but Deen was able to hold it bet the sand is not doing him any good.

Luka seeing a moment breaks out of Alice's hold and runs to the snake with his his blade drawn.

"Comet pumisher!" Luka screams out as he jumps up and stabs the monster in it's eye.

***SREEEEEEE***

That made the monster yell out in pain but Luka did not stop he keep on stabbing it in it's eye until violently jerk around and sent Luka flying far off. The snake now pissed that Luka and lunged at him with it's mouth open ready to bit his head off.

But Deen grabbed it's tail and stopped it mere incenses before his face. I then filliped it on it's back, I then leap up high in the air and change my arms into hammerfists and came crashing down it it's head. I then herd a loud crunch sound.

Did I kill it?

I think it's dead.

**(Boss defeated)**

"So… is this monster from your world?" Alice asks me.

"Well I never saw this- wait what?"

"Like I said. Did this come from your world or not?" Alice asks again.

"Look I'll explain latter but for now"

I then bring out my feeding tentacles.

"Wait. Are you gonna do that-"

Before Alice can finish I start consuming the snake monster. When I consume something it make me heavier but for some reason. I still gain the biomass but I don't get any heavier, I'm not complaining it just fells weird. Oh it's all gone now.

"And about your question Alice yes. I'll tell you more latter"

And with that we go back to Meia house to deliver the news and she very happy that we help. She did offer a spacial reword but I can see where this is going and I grabbed Luka and walked out of there.

* * *

We then go back to the plaza.

"Well that's out of the way. Where do we go now?" I ask.

"Oh. Lets go to the haunted mansion" Yoko suggest.

"Well I guest it can't hurt to check" Luka says in agreement.

We then start to walk there but Alice is silent. As we get closer, we com across a old mansion and night falls.

"This must be the place" I tell the others.

"Wow. Spooky" Yoko says.

"Hey. Is that a girl up there?" Luka points out to the second floor.

"AAAAA!" Alice screams out as she hides behind Luka.

"The hell you scared of ghosts?" I asks her.

"I'm not scared! You are! idiot" Alice shouts at me.

"Are you scared of ghost Alice?" Luka asks.

"I'm not! Ghost aren't even real you idiot" Alice snaps back.

I can she her shaking a bit.

"Alright. Lets go in"

We open the door and a loud creek comes from it and walk inside some one should oil that door. We are at the entrance and see some stairs and paintings around. This place could use some renovations and could make a good home if they don't mind the grave yard.

I fell a presence of some kind.

A shadow starts to take form.

A ghost girl as appeared.

Alice looks calm.

"you're no scared?" I ask her.

"It's just a ghost girl why would I be" Alice tells me.

"

**(Purification in progress)**

we get ready.

Can I punch a ghost in the face? One way to find out.

I rush up to her with a thunder punch to her face and it lands and sends her into a wall and Luka finish her with a demon decapitation and seals her.

**(Adversary purified)**

"Alright. That's done" I say as I dust my hands off.

"Hey. Where are the others?" Luka asks me.

"Don't know. Lets look for them"

We stated to walk up the stairs. I then see a doll on the ground, it must be be haunted.

It starts moving.

I called it.

Before it can get up Luka starts to stabs the doll repeatedly it gets sealed. We walk into the fist door and found Alice shaking in a corner.

"Hey! Alice" Luka shouts at her.

She quickly jumps up and turns to us.

"Oh. It's you two idiots" Alice tells us as she compose her self.

"so where is Yoko?" I asks her.

"Well she said she was gonna explore a bit"

I the see a painting of a beautiful woman on the wall. Could she be the owner?

I then feel a presence and it feels dead just like…

**(Luka's POV)**

We found Alice now to find Yoko. I then see a figure stumble out of the dark and it was a zombie girl.

"We should be able handle her Deen" I then turn to Deen a see that he is shaking and breathing heavily.

"Hey! Are you aright?" as I asks him his arms turn it those claws and I knew what this meant. Moving in a blur and cuts the zombie into peaces.

I the see more zombies come into room before I can attack them Deen beat me to it and made very short of them.

Another walk in and this time it's a little girl.

"My experiments!" the girl shouts out.

Deen then turns to her and has a rabid look in his eyes and with his sharp teeth.

The girl stars to run away.

"GENTEK!" Deen screams out as he gives chase to the girl.

"Deen! Wait!" I shout at him and give chase with Alice fallowing with a concerned look.

Gentek what is that? I thought as I fallow.

**(Deen's POV)**

k one moment I was with Luka and now I'm back in a Gentek lab. I thought to my self how did I even get here. I here a door open and see a infected stumble in. Well better kill it now as I did I change my arms into claws and chop it into chunks.

I then she more infected walk in but I make short work of them too. I then see the Gentek scientist and this made be flare up and made me yell out in rage. I then started to chase her down the halls she the call on more infected to attack me but I cut them down but they did slow me down. I keep up the chase until I wall into a large room and in the center was that scientist with a bigger infected with her.

She then speaks to me.

"I don't know who you are but you're rampage ends now" she then points her finger at me jesting for the big infected to attack me.

It comes running at me I then change my arms into blades and behead the the infected. Really that's it? I then turn to the scientist who is shaking with fear.

"That's impossible!" the girl shouts.

Now finish her off.

I then lunge at her with my blade raised to kill-

Before I can something hits me really hard in the head making me black out for a moment.

"Ow ow ow. Who did that?" I turn to see Yoko standing above me with a intense glare.

"What was that!?" Yoko shout at me.

"Well… mild PTSD" I mumble out.

"HEY! Deen!" Luka shuts at me at me as he runs up.

"You mind telling what that was?" Luka asks with concern.

"like I told Yoko some PTSD and other things. Wait where is the girl?"

"She is not here. She must have escaped"

I then see Alice coming over.

"So… Deen you mind telling me what that was?" Alice spoke to with a serous tone and she was not taking no as an answer.

I might have to tell them some things.

"Fine. But can we leave this house first?"

Every body seem to agree and we leave the house. We walk out and it is morning have we been there for that long?

I then see a **Scientist**

She just stared at me for a moment.

"So Chrome has left" the woman asks.

"Yea. She did" Luka tells her.

The woman sighs "I came all this way for nothing. Guest that necromancer is not she said she was and…" she trails off and stares at me again and starts to leave.

"well. That was weird" Yoko drones out.

"Yea. Lets go back to town to rest up"

We go back to town and see ghost children? They then come up to as asking to play with them, Luka and Yoko went with and Alice seem on the verge of passing out. I told the children that me and Alice need to get supplies and Alice quickly catches on and starts pushing me away from the ghost kids.

* * *

After some time of resting we now go the forest of spirits to get the wind spirit.

And it is night time we are now around a camp fire and every one was staring at me until Alice spoke.

"So… will you please tell us why you went on a rampage?"

"Well…" turning my head "Seeing those dead walking around bought up some really bad memories"

"Did a love one you had get animated into an undead?"

I sigh deeply "Something like that"

"Deen! Whats with the half ass answers" Alice press me on.

I look up to the night sky "It's a complicated subject and personal"

"The way you went after the girl with pure murder in your eyes must have been something really awful" Luka adds on.

"It was and I can never forget it"

"Why won't you look at us?" Yoko ask.

I just stay silent.

"We should stop. What ever it is, Deen dose not want to remember it" Luka tells the others.

Alice sighs "Fine" Alice then gets up "Now time for more training. Up you two"

We then get up and start our taring with Alice ones again it did take my mind off the bad memories. After some time we learned a new skill [Death sword chaos star] nice.

"You two got the hang but just don't use it carelessly it could put you in a bad spot" Alice tells.

"Will do" Luka repays.

"what is the story behind this sword skill?" I asks.

"Glad you ask. A mute swords man at Galla turn a whole legion of nights into lumps of flesh with that skill. And speaking of skills" Alice then turns to Luka "where did that comet punisher come from?"

"Well the Koragg showed me"

"And who is that?"

"Koragg the God devouring lupine"

"What! I never herd of this Koragg!" Alice shouts out.

"He is in the sword I got stabbed with"

"Right that" she then turns to me "Now. About that monster you killed back on the beach. Was that from from your world or not?"

All eyes on me.

"What another world?" Luka asks.

"yea. If you haven't figure, I came from another world"

"Wow! Really!?" Yoko shouts in wonder.

"As for that monster I never saw it before. And yes I am from another world. questions"

The others started asking me about my world. They asks about meany different things and Alice asks about the other prototypes I told her somethings but not much. This goes on for some time till every one went to bed and I played on my phone for the night.

**(Time skip to morning)**

We wake up and pack up the camping gear without Alice's help and get a move on to the forest of spirits.

"So Alice what will we find in the forest?" I asks.

"Well mostly fairies and elves, but the fairies can be mischievous and annoying"

"I wanna play with some" Yoko tells us.

"Wait. There might be a few problems"

"Like what?" Luka asks.

"Well with the monster lord walking in there forest can cause a large fuss and…" she turns to me.

"Whats wrong with me?" I asks.

"Everything. Your eyes, horns, those strange powers, and you're black tail… wait tail?"

What tail? I then turn and see that I indeed have a tail, I then grab it and feel it attach to my lower spine. I take a look and see that it was long and gray, and bony with a blade at the end.

"Oh. I see, I'll wait out here I guest"

"Ooh. Can I go in?" Yoko asks.

"It should be fine but don't cause trouble. Got it"

"Got it"

"I'll try to be quick" Luka tells us.

So Luka and Yoko goes on the forest leaving me and Alice behind for the moment. I then pull out my halo phone and started playing terraria to pass the time.

"That strange thing again"

"Yea. My phone"

I then started playing on it and Alice leans over my solder to see what what I'm doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing a game" I replayed back. Calamity go an update.

Alice then tried to snatch it but I quickly moved away.

"Hey! Let me see!"

"Not with a attitude like that I wont"

Then start a game of keep away with a monster lord and a living virus.

"Just let me see it!" Alice shouts at me.

"Like I said. Not with that attitude"

This game of cat and mouse goes on until the others get back.

"Hey! Where back" Yoko tells us.

Me and Alice stop.

"you get her?" Alice asks.

"I did. I got the wind spirit"

A ball of light then takes form of a girl. She must be the wind spirit, she is so tiny. She quickly buzzes up to me.

"Hey! Who are you?" the little spirit asks.

"I'm Deen. Nice to meet you"

"My names is Sylph. Nice to meet you to"

She don't seem to bad. She then points her finger at me.

"what are you doing?"

"seeing what wind says about"

What could she mean by that. I then feel a breezes run over me and when it pass I turn to see Sylph and she is crying uncontrollably and got bigger? What happen?

"That's awful ***Sobbing* **so meany people died. All of those horrible things Blackwatch and Gentek did you and your family"

Oh no.

I then pick up the crying wind spirit "We'll be right back" I tell every one.

"Deen! Whats going on!?" Alice asks a bit worded.

"Like I sead be right back" I repeated as I go off from the group with Sylph.

This should be far enough. I then put down the crying wind spirit.

"Hey. Sylph"

She look up to me sobbing.

"What did you see?"

"Well… everything you went threw and done"

"Right. Can you please don't tell anyone what you saw"

"Um. Alright" Sylph tells me quietly"

"O.k lets go back to the others"

She gives a nod and shrinks down and we go back. The group seems worried.

"Can we move on now?"

We where about to leave the forest until I fell something off.

"does any else Feel that?" Yoko asks the group.

"we do" Alice replays.

A monster then appears if you can call it that. Looks like a fusion between plant and a woman but this seems like a failed lab experiment.

"Hey Alice what kind of monster is this?" Luka asks.

"I don't know"

"Well aren't you the monster lord? Is you're job to know?" I ask.

"Shut up Deen! Not now. But a monster not know to the monster lord should not be allowed live" Alice speaks with a serous tone.

"Look out!" Yoko shouts as ivy ropes shoots out at us. We all doge but Alice smacks them away with her tail.

Alice is now angry "Do you know what it means to attack the monster lord!?" Alice shouts to the plant monster.

She then creates a powerful storm of fire and send it to the plant monster but it was unscratched.

"What!?" Alice shouts

I the step forward "I'll take care of this"

Luka then walks next to me "Count me in too. Alice sit back we'll take care of this"

Alice was about to argue but backs down "you two better not die to this thing. Got it"

"We'll be fine"

"Don't worry I'll take care of you're boyfriend"

Alice just sighs "idiot"

"Don't die Deen!" Yoko shouts at me.

**(Boss time)**

Luka draws his sword and I change my arm into a blade, I could kill it with little effort but Luka could use practice with that wind spirit.

I then used thunder thrust on it and landed a direct hit. It then tried to stroke me with it's ivy vines but did nothing to me and Luka comes in with a Demon decapitation in it and he seem to move faster, must be the wind power. The monster tries to gab him but he dodges and I then change my arms into claws and used death sword chaos star.

I then unleashed a stream of slashes dealing massive damage and Luka dose the same but from behind the plant monster. We then back up and regroup.

"We're doing amazing!" Luka shouts

"You can say that again"

The plant seems close to defeat… lets end it.

"Lets finish it off"

"Right"

I then change my arms back into blades and then rushed in and used demon decapitation beheading the monster and Luka follows up with a thunder thrust to it's chest sealing it.

**(Boss slain)**

"No problem"

"Mmm… you two handle that pretty well" Alice tells us.

"Yea. We did" Luka replays.

"And you where worried about us"

"As if. You idiot"

"Wow Deen. You're so strong" Yoko says to me.

"Why thank you Yoko" I replay back.

"Well with this out of the way we can now move on to the next spirit."

"Hey Alice a question?"

"What kind?"

"You said that'a monster not know to the monster lord should not be allowed live right?"

"Yea why?"

"What dose that make me?"

Alice just stares at me for a moment "You are a prototype right?"

"Yea. What of it"

"I know what what you are and I don't have to kill you"

"phhh. Right"

"We should start moving" Luka tells us.

We then leave the forest to get the next spirit.

**[END]**


End file.
